<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of a Better World by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324596">Of a Better World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My shitty Undertale scribbles(TM) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), M/M, No beta we die like mne, Sanscest - Freeform, extra shitty spelling and no i dont not plan to go back and change it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Horror's world isn't kind in the slightest; but Lust is. He'll be damned if he lets that get away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>HorrorLust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My shitty Undertale scribbles(TM) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Ruined Routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer was over.</p><p>.</p><p>That meant no more adventurous hikers would be climbing Mount Ebott and that no more unlucky hikers would be falling in.</p><p> </p><p>Horror had a very objective sense of seasons seeing as he'd never been to the surface. The seasons had no sway in the underground, Hotlands stayed hot and Snowdin stayed cold year-round. He knew nothing of the changing colors of leaves or migration of birds.</p><p> </p><p>In Horrortale, the seasons were only known for the amount of food they raked in.</p><p> </p><p>It had been years upon years ago that the core had failed; the very source of the clean air they breathed and the energy they used and the food they ate. But it was fine, humans made a fine substitute for one of those things. Summer was a bountiful season, the monsters of Horrortale knew, apparently perfect hiking weather for the humans on the surface and apparently Mount Ebott was the perfect place to hike. The summer season saw the fall of many clumsy and foolish humans, adults and children alike, into the gaping maw of the underground. There they hardly lasted long in the mercyless hands of the starving monsters that occupied it.</p><p> </p><p>Fall saw the sharp decline in curious adventurers and in winter many monsters had to go without. A few unfortunate souls never got around to seeing spring after the cold season. So little to go around meant some never lasted long enough to see abundance again.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, fall was the beginning of a dreary time Horror knew. But he carried out his task dutifully.</p><p> </p><p>His single remaining eyelight scanned the snow as he patrolled the Snowdin woods for any evidence of a fallen human. Perhaps a scent or footprints.</p><p> </p><p>Horror was all too aware that being out patrolling this time of year was pointless, with the chances of actually finding something so abysmal. But he couldn't risk not looking, lest he miss the small chance of catching a meal.</p><p> </p><p>Of the entire cold season, on average only he only ever found one or maybe two humans, but those measly scraps were still important. A human carcass, if rationed carefully, could last the small town of Snowdin and it's inhabitants a week if they were lucky enough to snag an adult. It wasn't much at all, but it brought about another day where the monsters of the underground weren't forced to cannibalize each other. So as long as there was a chance something could be found, Horror had to look.</p><p> </p><p>The wind was bitter cold and Horror was still drowsy and irritable from slumber, but he still managed to make his rounds. He had woken up early, if he was quick enough then maybe he could get back home before his brother noticed his absence.</p><p> </p><p>Today's search wasn't the most throughout. He was sloppy today, skipping over routes he usually took when surveying the forest for humans. But he could still see pawprints in the snow and pick up the smell of wet dog, meaning the dogs were out. Horror couldn't risk a run in with them, not now.</p><p> </p><p>They'd gone feral from starvation a while ago and were best avoided and left to their own devices in the woods they had named their home. A scuffle with Greater Dog over a kill had left him with lasting scars and it was only pure luck he was able to shake the beast of a monster. His energy was best preserved for the long, hungry months ahead of him, not fighting with dogs.</p><p> </p><p>Horror picked up his pace as he approached the door to the Ruins. With a quick sweep of the place he'd be done and would have to report back to the citizens of Snowdin that their stomachs would have to go empty for another day.</p><p> </p><p>It was routine, a normal day with a normal outcome. At least that's what Horror thought before he caught sight of a cyan boot sticking out of the snow.</p><p> </p><p>The large skeleton perked up. A boot. Maybe it belonged to a human who had succumbed to the cold. Maybe he wouldn't have to go home empty handed after all.</p><p> </p><p>He paused for a minute, listening to ensure no danger was present, before began to walk over to the boot.</p><p> </p><p>It could just be garbage, the pessimistic side of him was convinced. But the logical side of him argued; all human trash ended up in the dump. Even if a boot had mysteriously fallen into the underground without an owner, how had it made its way all the way through the Ruins into Snowdin? The door between the two places never opened unless Toriel allowed a human to walk into their doomed fate.</p><p> </p><p>It was implausible it belonged to a monster, no one wandered out this far into the Snowdin woods with so many feral monsters hiding in it. If it belonged to a human, the dogs had gotten to them first.</p><p> </p><p>Horror got to the cyan blue boot and fell to his knees, using his hands to brush away snow. Digging vigantly, he slowly uncovered the leg the boot was attached to and then the body until he was face to face with… himself.</p><p> </p><p>Horror knew the multiverse theory. Horror knew that it was real. He had met other sanses before. After years of slaving away, working to create a machine to do the impossible- he did it. He met all sorts of other sanses and papyruses, versions of him and his brother. And they taught him an important lesson too. Horror knew he wasn't welcomed by them.</p><p> </p><p>He had gone to them for help and had been shunned. They were scared of him and his universe. Terrified of his appearance and strangely high LV, distrusted by the state of his world. He knew better than to interact with them.</p><p> </p><p>It took barely one second of decision making for Horror to decide the best choice of action was to leave the guy where he found him.</p><p> </p><p>Skeletons were incredibly hardy creatures, able to withstand bitter cold, the guy would most likely be fine. It would only take a while for him to get up, brush himself off, and figure out a way to leave. And if he didn't… well that was the dogs' problem, not his</p><p> </p><p>Content with his conclusion, Horror stood up and began making his way back home, cutting his morning patrol short. That's what would have happened if he didn't hear the sans groan and shift behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Horror steeled himself, determined to go back to Snowdin and have a regular day. But thoughts began to trickle into his head regardless of his will. If the guy managed to wake up and wander back into the town before he was torn apart, then it would cause a ruckus.</p><p> </p><p>Before he knew where his feet were taking him, he was right back beside the unconscious skeleton. Horror grabbed his leg, the one that had been sticking out of the snow, and began to pull it. It took a while before he was able to completely pull the smaller monster out of the snowdrift parts of his body had become stuck in.</p><p> </p><p>Careless was the only word to describe Horror as he dragged the limp body behind him. If the guy got his skull busted open on the sharp rocks underfoot, he couldn't care less. The fucker wasn't even supposed to be in his universe.</p><p> </p><p>Horror heard the howls of the dogs somewhere in the distance as he began to formulate his next plan of action. He just needed to get home quickly, he had shit to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brief, Brotherly Bickering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Papyrus is a bonehead, but his heart is in the right place. Which is more than Horror can say.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horror had chucked the newcomer into the shed upon arriving home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a brutish way to treat a guest, so it was fortunate that Horror didn't think of him as one. The lack of how and why the sans was in his universe in the first place easily dictated him as an invader over anything else. The guy could claim an innocent title once he woke up and explained himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having no magic jammers on hand he instead opted to chain the smaller skeleton to the shed to prevent any teleporting. The large, rusted chains dwarfed the monster they were wrapped around. There was a stark contrast between thick, reddish steel and delicate, pale ivory bones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Skeletons really shouldn't be that small Horror thought, but he had no reference for comparison. Years of fighting over scraps and eating a diet that mostly consisted of humans had definitely morphed Horror into a beast of his former self. Constantly consuming human flesh and the large amounts of determination stored within it had… adverse effects. Thicker bones and a taller frame set him apart from his classic multiversal counterparts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite Horror's irritation at the stranger's presence, he was no savage. Over the years, the lack of temperature regulation from the core had transformed Snowdin from a beautiful winter wonderland into a hostile environment that few survived. The frigid cold seeped into the poorly insulated shed and sucked warmth out of the very air. He was kind enough to layer a few moth eaten blankets on top of the sans to somewhat ease any discomfort. The sleeping skeleton curled deeper into their warmth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring the fact that Horror had nearly decided to leave him to his death in the forest, it was a miracle the guy had even survived as long as he had. Even Horror himself began to feel Snowdin's harsh chill bearing down on him after not wearing his coat for a few moments. But this sans looked like he'd come from a universe with some sort of fabric shortage and hardly seemed much worse for wear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't particularly care enough to judge the skeleton's choice in apparel, but it was notably odd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even with the newcomer tucked safely away from public view, hiding him from his brother wasn't an option. Papyrus just seemed to have a knack for prying secrets out of him and for snooping in places where his nose shouldn't be. It was best Horror informed him of the situation before he started yapping all over. Hopefully his brother wouldn't feel inclined to keep the new sans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A loud banging at the door couldn't have been better timed. Papyrus's voice came muffled through the thick shed door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SANS! YOU DIDN'T REPORT BACK AFTER YOUR PATROL! YOU'VE WORRIED QUITE A FEW OF US!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. No he hadn't. He'd simply disappeared, completely distracted by the new obstacle that stood between him and a perfectly normal day. Oh well. He wasn't dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"sorry paps. something, uh, came up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could hear the interest spike in his brother's voice. "A HUMAN?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"no, a little bit more confusing than that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...A PUZZLE?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"just open the damn door paps."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papyrus heaved the door open with practiced ease, and Sans was thankful the padlocks weren't on, knowing without doubt that they would have been broken in the taller skeleton's haste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was forced to duck as he entered the shed, a long arm closing the door behind him. Such an unusual diet hadn't left him completely unchanged either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papyrus was tall, freakishly so, and unable to stand straight lest he risk smashing his skull on the high ceiling of the shed. His arms were kept bent against his chest so they wouldn't drag on the ground. His battle body was torn in places where his torso has simply grown too big. All his spindly limbs moved rather ungracefully as he moved, an unsettling sight for some.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SO WHAT'S THE MATTER, BROTHER?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"that. that's the matter." Horror pointed to the unconscious body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papyrus' gaze followed his finger, sunken eyes scanning the area. He squinted for a moment, then looked back at Horror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A PILE OF BLANKETS?" He asked in a shrill voice. "IF YOU WANTED TO DO LAUNDRY, SANS THEN-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"what's under the blankets, paps."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked over to the sans and kicked the blanket off of him, paying little mind to the other's safety or the fact that he could have caught the guy square in the chest. Horror pointed again, at the very obvious look alike.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could see the gears turning in his brother's head, albeit pretty slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"YOU HAVE A TWIN?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"my god, paps, no-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WELL THIS SURELY IS A CAUSE FOR SUCH EXCITEMENT, I UNDERSTAND NOW!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"that's not even remotely close- dammit, lemme-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WE MUST INTRODUCE EVERYONE TO THIS NEW MEMBER OF OUR FAMILY!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"paps."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WHAT'S HIS NAME?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror fumbled around for some sort of explanation his brother could understand that also communicated the urgency of keeping the entire thing under wraps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"he's not a twin…" Horror started, "he's a, um, alternate version of me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papyrus blinked. "LIKE A CLONE?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"like a clone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"AN EVIL CLONE?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"no paps, but making clones is... illegal? you gotta stay quiet about this, okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papyrus nodded, not really paying much attention at all as he scratched his chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"OH, WELL ALRIGHT. I'LL KEEP IT SECRET, BUT ONLY IF I GET TO NAME HIM! HIS NAME SHALL BE SANS 2.0; THE NEWER, BETTER VERSION-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you know what? sure. whatever. but the guy is knocked out, at least wait."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WHAT? NO HE ISN'T."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"what the fuck do you mean he isn't-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he wasn't. He was wide awake, having pulled himself into the farthest corner of the room at some point during their argument. He was alert. He was staring at the two brothers with wide eyes. And he was absolutely terrified.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Papyrus' comic relief privileges and lighthearted personality will be mercilessly abused in this story no matter how dark it gets, don't worry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Minor Scuffle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A pest is best taken care of quickly, logic Horror can abide by. Sadly papyrus seems keen on keeping it as a pet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An uneasy silence fell over the room as the three skeletons stared at each other. Horror hadn't been expecting the sans to recover from nearly freezing to death as quickly as he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It could be a positive thing all things considered. A chance to pry answers out of him and get the stranger out of his universe all the quicker. Not all lost opportunities. Horror let out a forceful cough and focused back on Papyrus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well he sure is awake. and probably really hungry too. do you have any leftover spaghetti?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"ONLY A LITTLE I HAD PLANNED ON SAVING, BUT DESPERATE TIMES MEANS HELPING FRIENDS IN NEED!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror watched as Papyrus shambled out of the shed at a surprisingly terrifying speed, and closed the wooden door behind him with a force that nearly splintered it. Putting a padlock on the door to attempt to keep papyrus out would be a fruitless endeavor and waste of a good lock. Best keep this conversation short and sweet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"alright now that he's gone, mind explaining where you're from and why the hell you're in my universe?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sans looked affronted as if Horror was in the wrong, choosing to shimmy farther back into the darkness of the corner until horror heard his back thud against the wall. A single purple eyelight peered out of the shadows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i won't ask twice. try to be a little quicker than that before i regret bringing you home and opt that you're better off as dog food."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sans muttered something. Horror's eyebrows furrowed as his face grew darker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"underlust." A meek voice said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"and?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"and i got turned around okay? i don't leave my universe often and i'm not the best when it comes to multiverse travel," He cried a little louder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"if you don't get out often that probably means you don't have too many folks looking for you, doesn't it?" Horror sneered. "that's all i need to know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time stood still for one brief, wonderful second, before all hell broke loose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smaller monster bolted away from Horror, scrabbling at the floor as he tried to untangle himself from the chain laced around him. The old metal groaned but didn't give.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror wasted no time advancing towards him, his intention clear. He held a warped femur in his hands, one end was monstrously large and the other thin, giving it resemblance to a hammer or axe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would be an easy quick job; just get rid of the nuisance. Better than allowing him to meander around his universe and attract attention. He'd lived just fine without multiversal interference, and he promised the kill would be clean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yes, Papyrus would be downcast, but not for long. He'd get over it in like a week maybe. Hell, if he didn't maybe Horror would let him keep the next human they found for a little while. At least until he got bored with it. Or hungry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sans let out a sound akin to a squeal as he grabbed him by the leg and dragged him back, kicking and flailing. He was stronger than his thin frame suggested, a nasty surprise horror only found out after he managed to get him square in the shoulder with his free leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror swore as he felt his shoulder dislocate and went to hold it. The sans squirmed and wriggled underneath him while Horror used his body weight to pin him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He dropped the femur, allowing it to dematerialize. He had been patient with the little shit and tried to give him a merciful death but that didn't work- a shame. Death by magic attack wouldn't be as kind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now if only he could get the little shit to stay still long enough to do it with as few hits as poss-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SANS! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TRYING TO MURDER GUESTS?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papyrus barged back in without the slightest warning. He had gotten back much quicker than expected. Horror hadn't even heard footsteps on the icy snow. For however large he was Papyrus never lost his ability to move quickly and quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Temporarily stunned from the conjunction of pain and surprise, Horror stood stock still. The monster beneath him took that as a glorious opportunity to shake him off and attempt to make a beeline for the still open door. Keyword: attempt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still constricted by chains, halfway to the door the sans seized up as he was yanked back. His legs folding underneath him and he hit the ground with a wet crunch. His broken sobs went ignored as Horror snarled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"s'not my fault- he's not supposed to be here in the first place. Damn near kicked my shoulder in."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"THAT'S BAD BEHAVIOR FROM THE BOTH OF YOU!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papyrus went and picked up the crumpled skeleton, holding him close to his chest. Blood stained his battle body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"LOOK, HOW MUCH YOU'VE SCARED HIM!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"that seems like a him issue."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED, SANS! YOUR BEHAVIOR TODAY HAS BEEN DOWN RIGHT DEPLORABLE."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror's frustration was beginning to reach a boiling point. "fine. i'm ashamed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded. "AS YOU SHOULD BE. NOW, I THINK IT'S BEST YOU STAYED IN THE SHED FOR A WHILE WHILE WE GO INSIDE."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you're kicking me out of my own home? papyrus I bought the damn thing!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course his disbelief and outrage went either ignored or completely unnoticed by papyrus. The traitor continued to coddle the stranger in his arms. He turned his back to Horror, walking towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"COME NOW I HAVE SPAGHETTI HEATING UP IN THE HOUSE I BELIEVE YOU'LL ENJOY." He stopped in the door frame with a sudden realization.  "HOW RUDE OF ME! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The skeleton cradled in his arms gave a weak, defeated shudder and glared at Horror over Papyrus' shoulder. "lust works fine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, action scenes and dialogue. My old enemies. Also three chapters in with only like two lines and Lust is already completely done with the horror bros' shit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Unwanted  Houseguest (pest)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which no one is content with the current events.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Horror was finally allowed back into the house a few hours later, he found Lust peacefully asleep on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His leg had been carefully splinted and wrapped in bandages. Horror had tended to his own injury in the dankness of the shed. It would heal quickly he was sure, it scarcely compared to some of the more of the severe injuries he'd received. But the fact that he'd been kicked out of his own home to lick his wounds in shame left a more lasting scar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust's broken leg had been a fair clean break Papyrus explained happily before he proceeded to chew Horror out. Something about disappointment and along the lines of Horror needing to be a better person, judging from the bits he cared to listen to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Papyrus had gone off to recalibrate his puzzles or something of the like. But he made sure to tell Horror of the dire consequences he'd suffer if he dared lay hands on lust again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he took to skulking around the house, spiting the unwanted guest from the shadows. At the moment Horror stood at the staircase, examining him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only natural for him to be curious and he had a burning desire to know the circumstances of Lust's arrival. Multiversal travel wasn't simple in the slightest but he'd never heard of anyone getting lost. Horror could only imagine such a feat happening through either a faulty machine or pure ignorance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror watched the slow rise and fall of Lust's chest and allowed his mind to run rampant. The first thing that came to mind were the variety of ways he could get rid of him without angering Papyrus. Maybe he could break his legs and leave him in the forest, telling his brother that Lust had chosen to run away. Tainted food would food well too under the guise of simple food poisoning, if he was willing to waste food on Lust. Maybe plain starvation would do the trick-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"staring isn't polite."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words were uttered in a feather thin voice that barely touched the air, Lust's eyes fluttering open soon after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"showing up in other  people's universes unannounced isn't exactly polite either."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"and the same thing could be argued about trying to attack defenceless people."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he was a little spitfire. Just Horror's luck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"y'know, you're awful cocky after throwing that fit of yours in the shed." He clicked his tongue. "i would have never guessed you were such a character."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"a fit? you nearly killed me!" He squawked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"and i would have made it fast and clean too if you hadn't been so keen on throwing a tantrum." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i figured that's a pretty normal response to nearly getting killed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror refused to abandon his stand-offish air. "normal? i guess. convient? not in the slightest."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i just want to go home, not argue."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His plead was met with silence as Horror decided that the wall was a lot more interesting than the current conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"it'll be like i was never here, just let me leave."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were three dents in the wall above the entrance to the kitchen. When had they gotten there? His hand instinctively reached for his head, hooking itself in the hole in his skull</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"our interests line up don't they? i want to go home and you want me gone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a bad habit that Papyrus had reprimanded him for on multiple occasions, picking at his head wound. But it was an action he barely had much control over anymore, being carried out by motor instinct in response to stress or boredom or frustration. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The paint near the baseboards was chipped and peeling. Papyrus had fussed about getting that fixed, hadn't he? Maybe a few days ago- or years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i just need to use your machine for a split second, then we'll both be a lot happier. simple, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horro's wandering eye finally zeroed in on Lust, who had propped himself upright in the time that he'd taken to ignore him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"shit outta luck then. I dismantled that thing a while ago." He said casually, as if it was some sort of minor inconvenience. A picnic day ruined by a high chance of rain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust looked shaken for a moment, but it only seemed to strengthen his resolve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"then you'll rebuild it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i will?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"it'll take only a few weeks, i'm sure. we already know the basic structure and layout-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"months actually. maybe well over a year," he mused. "i shredded the blueprints not long after i took apart the thing. and quite a few of the pieces have been spread to the wind, so it'd take a lot longer than you think. but that's in the scenario in which i agree to help you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror watched with no small amount of amusement as Lust slid off the couch and hobbled over to him with astounding effort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust looked Horror in the eye with a fierceness that tickled him pink. The little skeleton was, quite literally, purple in the face and was all puffed up like a defiant toddler. He didn't even have a lick of LV to attempt to intimidate Horror with, trying to seem threatening on one good leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"then i guess it would only make sense you decided to help me." Lust hissed through gritted teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i guess it would too, but you see the thing is- no one is stopping me from wringing your little throat here and now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"except your brother."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you're kidding yourself, bud"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well i know a lot about my brother so that means i must know at least a little about yours. And i doubt he'd allow my death without probable cause." He had the audacity to yank Horror down by his jacket. "help me. please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror looked down at Lust and two bold, purple eyelights stared back. He was a charming little thing, at least, as far as sanses went. A warm, affable looking fellow, left unhardened by what was probably a kind universe. But similar traits would be much better spent on someone less annoying in Horror's opinion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror has a serious impromptu lesson on self control as he kept himself from slaughtering the small skeleton that so stupidly decided to manhandle him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you look nice and healthy after all you just been through," Horror kept his voice even as he shamelessly changed the subject."i'm guessing you had a plateful of pap's spaghetti, huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust's tone was strained and irritated. "what does that have to do with anything?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"nothing." He hummed. "nothing at all. i for one welcome a fellow humanitarian."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror promptly slipped past him towards the door, choosing to ignore Lust's disturbed face in his wake. He'd have to learn to tolerate eating humans if he wanted to last here long enough to get home anyway. Right now horror would busy himself deciding just how repairable his machine was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i'm heading to the shed. join me and maybe we can talk about getting you home." Hardly much effort was put into containing the snicker that followed afterwards. "break a leg, will you?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A consistant writing schedule? Don't know her. Good writing? Never heard of it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Adjustment Period</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been a week. How is lust faring?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The machine was fixable, Lust had been ecstatic to hear, but it'd take time to fix. Time and effort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The minute he had told Lust, a look of absolute relief crossed his face. So of course Horror couldn't let that last long and immediately took to explaining the drawbacks of fixing the machine. It was a bit more complicated than sticking a bunch of parts back together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First he'd have to come up with a half decent blueprint to construct the machine with- one that didn't scatter people across time and space when they used it. Then there was the matter of scavenging lost or missing pieces; a task that would require more than a few trips to the Dump. All before they could even start on rebuilding it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, Horror estimated the time it would take to be a minimum of at least six months. For how much he wanted the other gone, he couldn't help but relish the way the news wiped the grin off of Lust's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While it was unfortunate news for the two sanses that they'd be stuck together for the time being, Papyrus seemed quite content with the circumstances. Upon being told that their guest would be staying a lot longer than initially planned, he was overjoyed. He immediately went about fussing over Lust and how they'd get him new, more cold resistant clothes, regardless of Lust's claims about not really needing any.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was bubbly and cheery and optimistic with a positive view on what their time together would look like. His enthusiasm went unshared being the only one with such a bright perspective on the matter, but it was still nice to have someone with a different outlook on things around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror let him pester and fret over the smaller monster with a small degree of fondness. It wasn't every day he got to see his brother that happy, so why ruin it? It wasn't as if he cared for Lust at all. After starvation had swept over the underground like a plague, Papyrus' smiles had never truly been as genuine as they were before, most of his feigned happiness an act to calm and reassure those around him. If something in this bleak world made his smile a little more real then who was Horror to take that away from him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course he still had to remind his brother not to waste all their winter rations offering them to a guest every five minutes in an effort to be polite. But it wasn't like Lust would accept anyway, after learning about Pap's special ingedientant in the spaghetti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror had watched, visibly irked, as Lust forcibly emptied the contents of his stomach once the realization had dawned on him exactly what it was he had eaten. He seethed quietly, mourning the waste of perfectly good food. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust would either learn to tolerate it, or starve, Horror was entirely indifferent to which option he chose. He had lasted nearly a year without eating human flesh out of stubborn reluctance before he finally caved. Maybe the tiny skeleton could survive long enough without eating human meat to get home. He most likely wouldn't. Either way they had no vegetarian options on the menu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It'd been nearly a week since his sudden arrival and the skeleton was adjusting well enough. That didn't mean he was doing good in any way shape or form, oh no, it simply meant he wasn't dead. Horror had warned him about going outside, not discouraging it in the slightest, but just letting Lust know that if he left there was a small chance he'd come back. A part of him hoped that the sans was stupid enough to wander out unprotected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was still steadfast in his ways and determined not to eat another bite of human flesh. It was entertaining to watch the smaller monster struggle with hunger pangs only a week in, knowing it was only bound to get so much worse. Horror kept track of his vain efforts with baited breath; his bet was that Lust would quit two months in, at a maximum. That was of course, as long as he didn't keel over and die sooner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror was in no real rush at all to fix the machine in all actuality. It would be a waste of time and effort in his opinion, especially when there were easier ways out there of getting rid of a nuisance. He just had to be patient, he reminded himself, and then he'd have his chance to free himself from Lust. Hunger would weaken him after only so long, Horror just needed to tolerate the little irritant in the meantime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't too unbearable to live around Lust while he waited. The smaller monster was skittish and scampered around him with a level of fear that wasn't entirely unearned. Sometimes it was like he wasn't quite there at all, really. They never occupied the same room for any noticable amount of time, always choosing to go elsewhere when the other showed up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust had warmed up to Papyrus fairly well and extremely quick; seeing past his unnerving appearance to recognize him for the gentle giant he was. It was nice seeing Papyrus have something close to a friend, and it was endearing to watch the two huddled together as his brother rambled off ideas for his next puzzle and Lust followed along with soft words of encouragement. With the beginning of their friendship Lust decided to nickname him "Crooks" after his crooked teeth and wobbly figure. Horror found it demeaning, but chose to keep that fact to himself after seeing Papyrus' obvious love for the new moniker. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was odd having Lust there, but it didn't seem as if he was going anywhere soon. More times than he'd like to admit Horror has stumbled into the kitchen in the morning, dazed and sleepy, only to find Lust there, reading some book he'd dug up from the basement or working on blueprint plans. It always slightly stunned him, seeing another in the house- he'd have to blink a few times before remembering that the past few days hadn't just been some weird sort of fever dream. They'd stare at each other like deer in the headlights before one of them scurried away to continue their activities in peace and solitude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But all opinions aside, Lust was here now and it appeared like it was going to be that way for a while. Horror, as if he had much of an option, begrudgingly tolerated him. After all, he liked to consider himself well tempered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Shared Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Horror tries.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of those days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A dreary, mercilessly cold day. A blizzard had picked up in Snowdin nearly overnight and it had no plans to disappear as quickly as it arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The winds were violent and more than glad to pummel the little houses that sat mostly undisturbed in the wintry town. Anyone unfortunate enough to be stranded outside would have trouble seeing their own hand in front of their faces with how thick the snow was coming down. And that was under the assumption that they hadn't already lost their hands to frostbite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Days like this the very nature of the underground worked to force its residents indoors. A deadly reminder that it wasn't as kind as it once was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It hadn't always been like this. Before the core failed and the climate of the underground was still regulated by its power, blizzards were exceedingly rare. Snow days were much more common, and much kinder. Those days were something to look forward to; excitement found in the anticipation of fluffy snowfall that made the world look like a snow globe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There weren't many days like that anymore, replaced by ones where the temperatures plummeted below zero and the cold was impossible to shake even in the safety of the indoors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror knew better than to challenge nature's warning and kept inside, encouraging his brother to do so too no matter how much the younger skeleton grieved lost productivity. No matter how hardy skeletons were they were better off in the house then bearing the cold for no apparent reason. It was energy best preserved for a milder day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were lucky. And as depressing as the reality was, Horror was sure the next time he bothered to stop by Grillby's, that there would be a few less faces than the last time he visited. It just was how things were, and it was hardly shocking anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Horror stayed home nestled in safety, his tail tucked not in shame, but out of decent common sense. If that made him a coward, then he was glad to be one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On days like these he preferred to be a coward wrapped in a blanket and sat in front of the living room window. It gave him a front row seat to the happenings of the outside world, even if much wasn't happening at all. Over the years it had become a ritual, one even continued even if the weather prevented him from seeing out of the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These days were perfect in their odd, morbid sort of sense. Mostly serene and calm over anything else. Time alone and peace were the only things that comforted him, and the dull roar of the wind outside never let his thoughts wander far enough to reflect upon his actions over the past few years. It was nearly perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"would you mind a bit of company?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nearly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curious, prying eyes stared down at him and his spot in the window. A hopeful part of Horror prayed that he was mistaken, and that the little skeleton wasn't talking to him. Besides their brief, horrendous introduction, they hadn't spoken in the entire time that Lust had been there. Maybe if he ignored him-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"can i sit here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror gave a sigh of unconcealed annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"there's an entire house. full of windows. you can choose to sit anywhere you like."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"great," he chirped. "then i'll sit here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"anywhere but here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust stared blankly at him for a while as if he was seriously considering his words, like a cat watching it's owner before knocking a glass off the table, then arrogantly disregarded them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Horror watched the cheeky bastard plop down beside him he played a mental image in his head, imagining himself using blue magic to slam Lust into the wall. He wouldn't do it, he knew; he couldn't. Lust happily trotted around with Crooks' seal of protection stamped on his chest, and the last thing he wanted was this intruder coming between him and his brother's good relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was tempted to retreat for a moment. To sit somewhere else and avoid conflict, to enjoy his day in peace- if Lust wanted this spot then so be it. But this was his spot, and the thought of just abandoning it sounded absurd even in his head. This was the same place he'd sat in every snowy day for years, and he wouldn't be chased away in his own home dammit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shame you didn't say that the first time. i'm already committed now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"why are you here?" Horror bit out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust shrugged and scratched his skull. "well the tv doesn't work, working on puzzles all the time with crooks gets tiring, and i get sick of reading day and night too," He counted on his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"and so you decided to make your boredom my issue?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well yeah, i just wanted to talk and get on good terms-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"if you're trying to be friends with me i'm gonna stop you right there. if it weren't for pap's you'd be dead already. i don't know how or why you're here but i sure as hell don't want you here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"stars knows i don't want to be here, so get the stick out of your ass and at least try to make this time more enjoyable," Lust snapped. "it's like you want to be miserable."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had a right to be angry didn't he? He had a right to be miserable because he was randomly forced to share his home with a stranger he knew nothing of and that had the nerve to scold him for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was perfectly fine for him to be upset… even if he didn't need to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little voice in the back of his head that always felt the need to be right, to be in control was on the brink of convulsions because Lust was… right. The situation was unchangeable, he couldn't magically get rid of Lust, so why was he wasting energy being annoyed by it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"so… can we get off on the right hand?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They could. They should. Horror almost wanted to, not that he'd ever admit it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"as long as you leave me alone after."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"deal."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust stuck out a hand that Horror stared at in mild distugust, he retracted with the realization that his offer had been refused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"okay," horror said. "start with how you got here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust furrowed his eyebrows as an idle hand of his played with the bandages that secured his splint. His leg must have been doing well, because he had stopped his constant whining about the pain sometime ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"there's not much more to tell. i came from underlust and i was searching for dream and ink for help. the coordinates on my machine must have been off or it might have been broken in some way. everything had been going fine but then i blacked out and i was here. something odd must have happened."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"help with what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust averted his eyes and became more focused on winding and unwinding a length of banaged around his finger. "an issue. in my universe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror nodded, he knew better than to push. The state of someone's universe was their business. "yeah. and you know dipshit one and dipshit two?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well not exactly- but i heard they're reliable for that kinda thing y'know? helping people. not too many other sanses like me so i thought maybe i could go to them instead."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror snorted." you were probably blacklisted."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"blacklisted?" Lust parroted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"it's this thing where you can't travel to certain universes, dream's headquarters included. if you try it glitches your machine. one too many complaints file in about you and you get added to the list."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"oh." His voice was hollow with an echo that suggested he wasn't all that surprised. His face was set into a firm look of indifference. "I guess you were too?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror nodded, unwilling to elaborate. It was a known fact to him that the self declared "good sanses" were inherently selfish in their morals. They picked and chose who to aid and then gave themselves a pat on the back at the end of the day for doing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They cherry picked tale and outer and swap universes- "harmless" universes- to help and then turned a blind eye at the ones that actually needed help. It was common knowledge for those who weren't blessed enough to come from a favorable universe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, it was strange that Lust had been rejected by them. For how much Horror couldn't stand him he still was personable and charismatic. Friendly, charming, and non-aggressive, the guy had the whole package, so what if he dressed oddly?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"fuck 'em. it's not like they ever did anything to begin with."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i guess so. i'll get home without their help. stars i never thought i'd miss working so much."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror chuckled internally at the comment, sharing the sentiment in his own way. Remembering the days before starvation was hard, most memories blurred and distorted but there were still things he remembered about his job. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sleeping at his sentry station with his brother's endless nagging. Stashing shelves of condiments at each of his posts. Selling hotdogs. Greeting passerbys. He silently agreed; he missed working too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"what's your job?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i'm a... independent contractor."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"a prostitute you mean?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust blushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"escort," he corrected. "was it really that obvious?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...you wear heeled boots, leather pants, and a crop top underneath a vest. i'd be concerned if you worked any other job wearing that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"don't judge. you know i'd make one hell of an accountant," Lust teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i'm not exactly in much of a place to judge. you fuck people for a living and i eat them. we're even now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i could argue that one is a lesser evil."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i'm sure you could, hypocrite."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The conversation trailed off and faded into comfortable silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting shoulder to shoulder Horror could feel the warmth that Lust radiated like a heater through the blank wrapped around his shoulders. It seeped into his chilled bones and made him feel relaxed and drowsy as he fought off sleep. He could almost forget the gnawing hunger that ate at his soul for just a moment. Horror didn't bother asking himself why Lust might be so warm because in all honesty it didn't matter to him as long as the skeleton didn't move. And Lust, seemingly clung to him like velcro, had no plans of doing such</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had just previously been in a scramble to get away from him, yet now, as they sat in front of frost covered windows comforted by the dull roar of the weather outside, he found himself almost okay with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was most certainly one of those days. But this time it didn't seem too bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I try to keep these chapters on the shorter side ~1k, so I can more easily keep up with updates, but this one tended to the longer side.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In Morning Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Horror was never quite a morning person.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were changing with Lust around, and whether or not it was for the better was debatable. But either way, Horror wasn't fond of the shift.</p><p> </p><p>Lust threw a wrench into daily life and uprooted routines in unapologetic fashion. It rubbed Horror the wrong way knowing just how much of his and his brother's life had been readjusted to fit Lust in despite his claims not to be a nuisance.</p><p> </p><p>He occupied Crooks attention often, a resource only Horror felt entitled to have. He encouraged his brothers stupid escapades; adding fuel to a fire Horror rathered be put out. It was exhausting being the one to tell his brother that no, just because that slut told him that blue fire is cold doesn't mean it's true. And if he included blue fire in one of his puzzles to make it look cooler he was just going to hurt someone.</p><p> </p><p>The snickering in the background never made it any better.</p><p> </p><p>He took to harassing Horror every second of the day when he wasn't working on the machines or plotting with Crooks. Reading a book in the living room was no longer a safe idea as Lust bombarded him with ways they could speed up building time on the machine.</p><p> </p><p>Lust clung to his back constantly, always needing updates on what he found at the dump that could contribute to their progress.</p><p> </p><p>He was constantly just… around. Being himself.</p><p> </p><p>And it was irritating.</p><p> </p><p>But that was what Horror thought as he laid on his bed in the darkened space of his bedroom. If he squinted he could make out that the clock next to him read 6am and the fact that he was up that early wasn't even the most irritating thing. It was the non stop sounds that echoed from the room down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>He could almost say that he was used to it. It was the same every morning, waking up to thumping and bumping from the guest room where Lust stayed. Horror questioned if the skeleton even was a sans if his internal clock allowed him to wake every day so early. He wondered if he even slept.</p><p> </p><p>Crooks didn't sleep, he knew. He never slept before hunger swept the underground and he didn't plan on starting now. It was a bit of a mystery about what he did during the night but Horror could care less because it was done quietly. Of course it was creepy, but it didn't bother his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>If Lust was so keen on waking up at the ass crack of dawn then he should have at least taken a page out of Crooks' book.</p><p> </p><p>Everyday went the same way. After being woken from sleep from the sound of Lust's activity he'd then promptly turn over and try to go back to sleep. But of course that never worked so it went a little more along the lines of turning over and lying in darkness for hours.</p><p> </p><p>Roughly 9am every day is when he'd hear the rusting and banging of pots and pans downstairs, signaling that Crooks had started breakfast. His brother would try to make a suitable morning meal with what increasingly little rations they had available. The noise gave him the strength to roll out of bed and stumble downstairs, summoned like a demon to ritual. </p><p> </p><p>And that's just how his mornings went for the last few weeks.</p><p> </p><p>But this morning, it was through his sheer bubbling hatred for their resident houseguest that he heaved himself out of his warm nest of blankets and stomped down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Horror guessed it was a good thing that the door swung open before he had a chance to open it, because he surely would have broken it. Puzzled, Lust stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"what?" he asked innocently. "you're up early."</p><p> </p><p>"no shit. go the fuck to sleep."</p><p> </p><p>"what's the magic word~?"</p><p> </p><p>Lust had the nerve to look confused when Horror barged into the room, grabbing and picking him up. He wasn't gentle in the slightest as he hauled the smaller skeleton across the room before dumping him on the bed with a snarl. He let out a sound awfully close to a squeak as he hit the bed with a bounce. "the magic word is because i said so."</p><p> </p><p>Lust scowled at him. "don't touch me if you don't plan on paying. being rough costs extra."</p><p> </p><p>"trust me, i'm more upset that i had to touch you. now pipe down or go back to sleep like a normal person."</p><p> </p><p>Lust awkwardly pulled himself into an upright position, trying not to disturb his injured leg Horror had so rudely manhandled. It appeared as if he wanted to get off the bed and stand up, but abandoned the idea when he realized the amount of effect it was going to take, settling to lean back on his elbows.</p><p> </p><p>"i was trying to exercise. i pole dance back home and i'm gonna be out of practice soon i don't." He looked down, pulling strands on the frayed ends of a blanket. A carefully crafted glare dug into Horror, as potent as it could be without killing intent. "surprising that it's hard to do with a broken leg."</p><p> </p><p>"a broken leg which was well yearned. doing pointless shit like that is just gonna burn through your magic."</p><p> </p><p>"and sitting still all day staring at books is gonna burn through my sanity."</p><p> </p><p>Horror honestly had no clue which Lust should consider worst. If the already tiny skeleton was insistent on both refusing to eat and exhausting himself, he'd be dead in weeks. But he also knew that if Lust became bored enough be'd begin bothering him as a form of entertainment. On one end of the scale Horror would finally be rid of him- but Crooks would be heartbroken. On the other… there was suffering to be endured. There was no true winning in this twisted game Lust had made.</p><p> </p><p>"it's your life to throw away, just do it during reasonable hours," Horror grumbled. "what type of sans even wakes up this early?"</p><p> </p><p>"me," Lust hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"oh right. a whore of a sans who also wakes up at an ungodly hour, you're just full of surprises aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other in silence in an unspoken fight, waiting to see who would back down first. It was unusual staring into Lust's eye, unusual seeing so much defiance packed into a person so small. </p><p>"packed full of surprises and more interesting than you'll ever be."</p><p> </p><p>"of course. now if i leave right now will you shut the fuck up and go to sleep like you have common sense?"</p><p> </p><p>"no."</p><p> </p><p>"and why not?"</p><p> </p><p>As Horror stood over the bed perhaps it was the sudden realization of their size and power difference that caused Lust to wilt. Maybe it was because of homesickness. "because everyday i wake up at this time with my brother and watch the sun rise. i'd told him we'd do it until we got to the surface and saw the real sun."</p><p> </p><p>The answer left Horror reeling. He'd expected an answer, and he certainly got one, he just hadn't been expected that. It was humorous timing that the first few rays of artificial light began to filter into the lit room.</p><p> </p><p>The underground had no sun. Just an artificial lighting system that served virtually the same purpose.</p><p> </p><p>"well it's a shame your brother isn't here."</p><p> </p><p>"yeah i just noticed," came Lust's sour retort. "unfortunately whether or not he's here is irrelevant. since i wake up at this time so often; i couldn't go back to sleep if i wanted to."</p><p> </p><p>"well it looks like we're both fucked. all because of you and your brother's affinity for a bright burning ball of gas that's not all that impressive to even begin with."</p><p> </p><p>"have you seen the sun before?"</p><p>"Of course- just not in my own universe. there's quite a few universes located on the surface i've been to. the sun's no show stopper and neither are the stars."</p><p> </p><p>"well I like to imagine they are."</p><p> </p><p>"and your imagination will only ever disappoint you."</p><p> </p><p>His tone was chilly but Horror didn't miss the subtle bitterness or depression in Lust's voice. He'd always been good at picking up on subtle cues like that and it rarely did him any good. He felt a need to take back what he said as a cold, remorseful feeling inched its way into his soul. A feeling like… guilt.</p><p> </p><p>Part of him wished he never had gotten out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>"will you shut up if you sit in the living room and watch the "sun" rise?"</p><p> </p><p>"is that your way of apologizing for being an asshole?"</p><p> </p><p>"it's as close as you're gonna get."</p><p> </p><p>In the end he carried Lust to the living room because the lazy shit didn't want to limp there on his own. A punishment Horror decided, after a brief reflection, was fair. They sat in front of the window and watched as the first few rays of cold light trickled into the dark room. An uneventful and fairly silent ordeal.</p><p> </p><p>When Crooks finally slinked into the kitchen to make breakfast after completing whatever his nightly tasks were, he seemed confused that the two of them were up but didn't seem too concerned. He murmured something along the lines of Lust changing his lazy brother for the better as he rummaged around for a pan.</p><p> </p><p>"you know if you just wanted me to be quieter you could have asked."</p><p> </p><p>"i'd be surprised if you listened to me."</p><p> </p><p>Lust chuckled and turned back to the window, basking in the weak manufactured light that brought no warmth. In the yellow light he could see what looked like faint flecks of silver and gold in the magic that dusted his face in joints. Small imperfections in his magic.</p><p> </p><p>He heard in a book from the dump that humans called them "freckles".</p><p> </p><p>Horror squinted at the light as he heard Lust hum. A contented sigh from a strange alien in his home who ought to be asleep at such an hour. </p><p> </p><p>And he thought that maybe, since Lust so rudely destroyed his old one, that this could be a new routine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*returns after no posting for a while* i pulled a sneaky on ya.</p><p>But posting may get more erratic as I begin focusing on finishing some of my other projects rn.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Idle Chatter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes life seems too quiet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only two months in that Horror learned that Lust was twenty seven. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only twenty seven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It confirmed his suspicions that the sassy skeleton was quite young, yet it still felt odd for it to be true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror had no idea how old he expected Lust to be, but he guessed twenty seven felt odd because it was a far estimate. In hindsight, always 20/20, it should have been obvious. The age wasn't unusual for a sans and many were younger than Lust, he knew. Across the multiverse where time differed universe to universe most sans weren't much older than 30. Horror was simply an outlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't quite sure what his exact age was, but he was sure it was older than that. It got hard to keep track of the years as they all bled into each other, blurring at the edges until they melted into a continuous chain of repeated memories. Skeletons were a long lived species, and twenty seven years was only a fraction of the centuries skeletons were prone to live. Yet with Lust and his constant stories he always had to share made it appear like those small few years were so much more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew a lot of things and had a abundance of stories to tell, it made Horror wonder how he managed to acquire them all in the span of just twenty seven years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust was a chatterbox and was filled to the brim and bursting with endless ramblings. After only a few weeks he had completely shed his facade of aloof detachment as he became comfortable. It gave Horror whiplash how suddenly he went from trying to refrain from talking at all to yowling in his ear about pointless subjects every chance he got. He was packed full of words and rants and eagerly stalked Horror and Crooks for any chance to share them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crooks was far more tolerant of Lust than his brother and was happy to allow him to spill his mind whenever he had the time to listen. It was obvious that the two were very sociable together as they sat and talked and darted between completely unrelated subjects in a way that left Horror disoriented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But despite how much of it sounded like mindless babbling, if someone listened closely enough it could be noticed that Lust was quite knowledgeable in a number of things. His endless yapping wasn't a sign he was air-headed, he just knew a lot and was fond of sharing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had stories and explanations for a number of things, Horror could confidently say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had stories from early childhood all the way up to just yesterday all in the same vivid detail. And was well versed in psychological and medical practice too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of his knowledge came free of charge and no one had to ask for him to tell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had stories and memories for everything, and his INVENTORY was evidence of that. Lust's INVENTORY was packed full of trinkets and knick knacks he seemed able to pull out of the blue, and each one came equipped with a story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had everything from buttons to broken shot glasses and he had a tale every one of them. His eyelights would have a certain glint to them as his fingers curled around a shard of colored glass and he spouted off the story of how he found it beside a river in Waterfall. A look that could be described kind and almost wise reflected from his face as he theorized where it might have come from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust had so many stories stored inside of himself already but he was young and curious and always looking for more to add to his collection with his impish smile. He refused to accept Horror's seemingly dull life and instead chose to peer into it, poking and prodding at it like a child overturning rocks, hoping that something interesting would scuttle out. Innocent fun was found in the way he had uprooted such a mundane life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whenever Lust found something remotely interesting he archived it in memory, another story found, and reported back to Horror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let Lust chatter, for his sake and his sake alone. There was no doubt the small skeleton would explode with so many words filling him up and no outlet to tell them to, or at least that was how he acted. His voice with its unique pitch and occasional odd cracks became something close to familiar to Horror, and after so long it became the background noise he played his life out to. It was an ever present static as Lust abused Horror's tolerance for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outwardly he was indifferent, as he acted towards all things concerning Lust. But inwardly,he wondered how he had managed to live in silence for so long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eh, a fairly short chapter that took forever cuz online classes are kicking my ass. Sorry guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A New Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new guest comes along- smaller and perhaps cuter, but equally unwanted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house smelled faintly of wet dog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a smell that unsettled Horror to say the least. It wasn't particularly the smell that unnerved him, but rather the source of it, and in this case, the lack of one. He hadn't the slightest idea where it was emanating from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smell was one that came with foreboding connotations in his universe, if you were close enough to smell it then you were already in the wrong place. Images that came to mind were those of large, clawed paws that were more than capable of smashing a skull underneath their weight, and gnashing teeth. It meant that you needed to get out of dodge or die trying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Long ago, Horror remembered, it meant something different. It had simply meant that the canine unit had decided to crowd themselves into Grillby's during their midday break. Pleased, slobbery grins covered all of their faces as they messily scarfed down their burgers and left the bar stools covered in fur. Once, it brought to mind fonder memories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that was the past and the endearing sentiment had long since worn thin. Now the smell was a cause of concern for those with the wits to survive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not having any idea as to where the smell was coming from left Horror's nerves fried and him constantly on guard. The dogs rarely lingered around the edge of the forest, and scarcely ever entered the town. They only ever risked attempting to force their way into Snowdin out of extreme hunger, because while they were a force to be reckoned with- so was Horror. But hunger rotted the mind and could force a monster to do anything, so sometimes they trespassed into the small town. When they did their intentions were clear, and Snowdin often had a few less residents to show for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It left Horror stuck in anticipation of a frantic confrontation with feral monsters who treated living things more like chew toys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the problem was that they didn't seem to be stalking around the edges of the forest or anywhere near the town. During his daily patrols, now hypersensitive to danger, the smell of their presence and territorial marking ended long before he got to the fringes of the forest. The evidence worked in confirmation that the smell appeared to only be stuck near the house and shed. Too faint to trace, and too distinct to ignore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It drove Horror crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crooks seemed to notice it too, and while the smell seemed to annoy him a bit as well, he largely ignored it, going so far as to brush by it even when brought it up. Horror tried to follow his brother's example, but his paranoia had already reached a fever pitch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There weren't many things Horror could lose sleep over, but the scent quickly caused him to become restless. Laying still in what had to be the middle of the night, he quietly mused over how it was the earliest he'd probably ever woken up in his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seconds away from achieving his goal of coaxing himself to sleep, he heard something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few rooms away and impossibly soft, were the unmistakable sounds of scrabbling paws on the worn carpet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The split second realization triggered something that prompted Horror to shoot from his bed. Scarily quiet for his size he tore down the hall towards the source of the noise. He was hardly all that surprised when he realized his legs were taking him to Lust's bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror honestly didn't know what he expected when he got to the perceived threat, he was moving too fast to know, to think anything. All he was aware of was the adrenaline running through each and every one of his shot out nerves, screaming at him to eliminate the danger. And that he had no choice but to listen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door was kicked open with a crack and  thud as it was nearly knocked off its hinges, not doing much to satisfy Horror's bloodlust as the thick wood broke like dry rotted plywood under his hands. The next time he blinked, his clawed fingers had curled themselves around something furry and warm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His next reaction, based in pure muscle memory, would have been to squeeze, to apply pressure until whatever writhing in his grip finally went still. To not loosen until he felt that snap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But of course he didn't get that far, not before he felt the sudden impact of Lust hurling the entirety of his weight upon his back. He was light, but more than enough to stun Horror as he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The world slowed down frame by frame as he recovered from his dazed state and processed what had happened in the span of the last few minutes. As he came to, reality came into focus. He had his hands gripped around… a dog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pathetic excuse for a dog would be a better description, as it laid beneath him, a small and fluffy and whimpering mess. Horror's hands loosened in a moment of confusion and the tiny animal quickly wormed its way free and took off under the bed. Looking for safety somewhere where it figured Horror was too big to follow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust's weight remained solid on his back, the small skeleton trying his best to pin him to the ground, blissfully unaware of how easy it would be for Horror to fling him across the room like a ragdoll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"horror!" He squawked, out of breath. "what the fuck?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time finally caught up to him and so did anger. This little shit had been harboring a mutt in his room for week without telling anyone? He'd ran his sanity thin for one of Lust's little schemes?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It happened too quickly for Lust to fight against as Horror flipped the two of them over and wrenched Lust's arms behind his back, digging his knee into the other's broken leg for good measures. He yelped, trying to evade the painful grip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"how long have you had that thing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"let go! you're hurting me!" he wailed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"and it'd be a shame if i had to hurt you more."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shifted his weight slightly, applying more pressure in a way that had Lust's breath quicken as he let out a whine. "fuck, i don't know- a week maybe?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"where did you find it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"rooting in the trash outside while you were on patrol." Lust wiggled in an attempt to get free. "please- i didn't think you'd let me keep it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well you sure as hell guessed that one right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How the hell Lust had managed to maintain a stowaway for nearly a week was lost to Horror but he supposed it didn't matter much now. Now was a matter of getting rid of it along with a weight on his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dog, for all it was worth, at least had a sense of honor as it finally built up the courage to emerge from under the bed once it saw the harm coming to its makeshift owner. Horror growled as it dug tiny teeth into the fabric of his threadbare shirt and pulled at it with the intent of removing him from atop Lust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The utter ridiculous nature of the situation struck Horror all too suddenly. Then, of course, the burning irritation set in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror released the smaller skeleton and stood up, rubbing his temples. As much as he wanted to throttle the doe eyed skeleton he didn't. It was a pet- just a pet. A pet who would be a very big potential drain on resources that Lust had hidden from him like an insolent child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dog, overjoyed by his removal, happily planted itself in Lust's lap and began the heavy task of covering his face in slobber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"where did you keep it? how?" He demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust looked up at him between licks and giggles. "well whenever you were around i just made sure to let it outside- i always found it wandering close by the shed a few hours later."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"so you're telling me that you've kept that thing outside and it's come back in one piece… multiple times?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i mean, yeah? why wouldn't it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Probably due to the fact that there were plenty of feral lesser monsters that wandered around Snowdin that would have made an easy meal out of something so small. His concern and confusion slowly inched towards an incline. The dog, however, remained carefree with its pristine white coat leaving Horror to wonder if the tiny fucker was made out of titanium. Hell if it managed to survive outside there was potential that was even dangerous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror sighed. "and you've been feeding it…?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"not much of anything at all" Lust chirped as if it were normal for a dog to be sustained on air alone. "it does this weird thing where it can sort of absorb stuff though. it's "eaten" a few socks and a shoe or two… and maybe a lamp."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well that would explain where my wrench went." Horror muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his anger dissipating just as quickly as it came, Horror decided it was too early for arguments. Having gained some sense of closure from finding out where the smell had been radiating from and that it wasn't dangerous, he made way to leave the room, hoping he could find and convince Crooks on starting the preparation of their scant breakfast early.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dog… was a nuisance. But then again so was Lust. So long as it wasn't dangerous nor a drain of their delicate food reserves and Horror didn't have to actively deal with it- it could be a problem handled later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"no hard feelings for nearly breaking your arms, right?" Not that Lust was truly smart enough to hold a grudge- too soft and too kind. Without waiting for a reply he continued on his way out. "feel free to join me once you chuck that thing somewhere."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"so… i can keep it?" Lust questioned his retreating form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"fuck no- just… later. i'll think about it later."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i'll name it marshmallow then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"no names!" Horror barked from down the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It later turned out that for all the thinking Horror could do, the dog was here to stay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It remained nameless, but it also remained in the house with free roam about now that its secrecy had been shed. He wasn't completely opposed to it staying now that Lust didn't bother him as much and since the dog rarely stepped out of its bounds. So Horror decided it wasn't worth the effort to fight about. Yet another thing Horror was learning quite fast was that Lust more often than not got what he wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The small skeleton crafted it a collar out of spare fabric and a bell he had in his inventory. The dog loved it's new collar, so much so that it felt compelled to absorb it- a surer sign than any of its appreciation. But the soft jingle of the bell still followed it throughout the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crooks took instantly to the new arrival, dictating it a better companion than his pet rock. He still complained when it followed him around on patrols to steal his bone attacks, but they were fairly inseparable otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another change to his life Lust had carted with him, yet, it almost felt familiar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Annoying dog makes an appearance!! Who couldn't love this mangy, sometimes amorphous, mutt? I believe it's canon that annoying dog went missing in Horrortal sometime around when the underground was thrown into starvation. With chunks of his memory missing I don't believe Horror would remember their interactions...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Late Night Comforts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Horror gets to taste of true comfort for the first time in a while.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a pillowfort in the middle of the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been only a work in progress when Horror had decided to go to bed, with blankets and pillows strewn about and messy. But as he emerged from his room in the middle of the night to get a glass of water it seemed to have been completed. Shabby, sure, but upright and finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the dark room the only source of light was the soft yellow glow that came from inside, even dimmed by the heavy blankets draped over the fort it still highlighted the three silhouettes within. The sound of soft chatter and shifting blankets from inside drifted throughout the living room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For once Horror wasn't entirely sure if the idea was Crooks' or Lust's because building a pillowfort seemed like something they both were equally prone to do. Probably Lust he decided, because for however childish his brother still was, building forts had become a thing of the past since starvation settled in the underground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> It used to be an activity they did together a lot before the hunger though, before Undyne became a bloodthirsty queen and Alphys disappeared. Lying happily under a questionably built pillowfort while binging on outdated anime and unhealthy snacks had once been a staple of a lazy weekend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Horror preferred to not remember such times for his own sake, the despair those memories threw him into was never particularly worthwhile, so why subject himself to the painful nostalgia?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Firm on the idea of not being drawn into another one of Lust's immature plots Horror stepped past the fortress of blankets and pillows, marching on even as Lust popped his head out and attempted to get his attention. He was getting water and going back to sleep- that was his brave mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naturally, the water of the underground came from groundwater reservoirs or the series of interconnecting underground rivers that were mainly prominent in Waterfall- both of which had become contaminated by their toxic environment. It had to be filtered of course… yet another task that was normally completed by a core which had long since given out. In turn the water that came from the tap was often murky and suspicious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a pain to manually purify it, but an endeavor completed weekly by the two Horrortale brothers before storing the clean water in sanitised containers. Even still it tasted stale and bitter- but bearable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a small mercy, Horror supposed, that skeletons didn't need to bathe nearly as much as humans or some other monster species. Without producing dead skin cells, sweat, and other forms of filth to pile up on their bodies, bathing need not be as common of a job for skeletons as it was for more unfortunate monster species. Constantly needing to clean such large amounts of water to bathe in would be tedious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After chugging two glasses of water, Horror made the long commute back to his room- not entirely surprised when something snagged his leg. He didn't need to look down to envision Lust's pleading eyes as he tugged him closer to the fort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"c'mon horror. you know you want to."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror grimaced as he tried to shake him loose. "i'll pass."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"but you owe me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"and i owe you… how?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"for nearly killing and or injuring me on multiple occasions." He informed. "do i need to go on…?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It amused Horror how cocky Lust was as he stated the facts. It was true, yes, and Horror guessed that he did owe him in a sense, but he could also get rid of him just as easily. It didn't help that Lust was talking to him while at the perfect height to receive a swift kick to the skull, yet he went on blabbering about how Horror owed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Horror chose the better side of his nature and lowered himself down before crawling in. Inside he was met with delighted Crooks and a fairly startled dog who, after taking a moment to assess the situation, relocated farther from the monster who had nearly killed it as he squeezed his large frame into the pillowfort. Its small black nose went about twitching and its tongue hung out of its mouth in contentment as if to say that, at least for now, no hard feelings were to be had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was surprisingly comfy, the den of sorts that they'd made. The floor was padded with a thick layer of old blankets and a few cushions that smelled like dust. It was… warm inside. Free of the Snowdin chill that seemed to even seep into the house. Yet the two heavy blankets that haphazardly covered the entire structure seemed to keep it completely at bay, giving Horror the first taste of true and utter warmth he'd probably felt in… years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curling up besides his brother he allowed his eyes to become heavy. It was a sturdy pillowfort even with it's array of questionable design choices, leading him to wonder how experienced Lust was in making these things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"a pillowfort. you're pretty childish for a whore."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SANS THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO OUR GUEST!" Even in a whisper his voice was harsh and shrill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust, of course, didn't seem too hurt by the comment and hushed Crooks. "and your pretty soft for a murder."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"soft?" He mumbled blearily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well i managed to coax you into said pillowfort didn't i?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror guessed he was right. It was only some minutes later and on the very precipice of sleep that he heard the rustling of paper and opened an eye to see that Lust had resumed his own activities. He'd grabbed one of the two weak flashlights that served to illuminate the fort and was fumbling around with a book about astronomy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an old, hardcover book that was basically falling apart at the spine- Horror distantly remembered getting it for Lust out of his old collection in exchange for some peace and solitude. He'd taken a liking to it and it wasn't uncommon to see the small skeleton reading it around the house. Certain pages were dog-eared and worn from being read and reread over and over again. Whether the well loved book had been worn down more in his care or Lust's was just about anyone's guess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He began to drift off again as Lust started to read about the space between stars, his soft voice crooning over words he knew by heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror fell into a rare, surprisingly peaceful sleep that night. And he dreamed. Not of charred flesh and the smell of cooking meat nor jaws stained with blood- but of swimming stars in open skies. And freckles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and criticism are very much welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Wonderfully Lovely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lust and Horror share yet another perfectly ordinary morning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"it's wonderful here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust and Horror sat, in their morning ritual, shoulder to shoulder in front of the living room window. Completely alone aside from the softly snoozing mound of fur beside the smaller skeleton, the morning was peaceful. It was calm as the emerging day slowly spilt light in through the windows and onto the faded carpet. The morning was gentle and soft and it took a moment for what Lust said to register to Horror, let alone process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words were chirped innocently enough, but he was still sent reeling by the comment as he tried to wrap his head around what it meant. Confused, the gears in his head slowly began to turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"wonderful?" Horror asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yeah, very."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"what exactly?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust hummed."this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The response and the additional layer of confusion it threw him into should have angered him at the very least. But he wasn't. Instead he pushed himself to try and understand. No one had ever called his world wonderful- not one aspect of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"what… exactly do you mean by that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust contorted his face in confusion, perhaps not having prepared for the topic to be elaborated on. It didn't stop Horror from pressing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i guess i mean… it's nice. this. the quiet, the calm. that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"and what about it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"it's just that, no one ever seems to be in a rush here," he scratched his head awkwardly and fumbled around for words. "even though i've only met you two. the silence is nice."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"it becomes suffocating at times," Horror murmured lowly, more for himself than anyone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well it's nice compared to home. in underlust, everyones always… moving. racing to get to the next club or bar or scene all the time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"must be fun."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"not all the time, not really. back home if i ever sit down to enjoy the morning then i miss breakfast, and if take some time to read the next biggest party has already happened. it's exhausting trying to keep up all the time and constantly feel behind."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror snorted. "ah, well then i guess it's nice here, being able to sit and relax and live in fear of death by starvation. much better than sitting at home bitching a fit about missing some orgie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughing, Lust appeared unfazed by both Horror's hostility and insult. "well i sound entitled when you say it like that!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well just imagine how you sound all the time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well i am awfully lucky that i don't have to listen to myself talk then," he shot back cheekily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"im jealous."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"and i'll make sure of it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust lazily tugged at the bandages around his leg, a nasty habit that had unraveled them many times so far- much to Crooks' dismay, and turned to look back out the window. The dog, woken by their persistent chatter, had shuffled itself into Lust's lap and now laid there happily accepting its given affection. Lust patted the soft downy fur on the dog's belly as it rolled onto its back, he was seemingly pleased by its mere existence and deeming that enough for praise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you got thick skin," Horror stated, quietly delighted by his own pun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i have to," he replied, the joke having flown over his skull. "underlust isn't a barren wasteland, but it's still rougher than most universes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"a slut's paradise, i'm sure it must be hell."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dog yipped at Horror almost in offense for Lust, but was hushed. "it is, just a bit different from the one you know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror, having no reply, allowed the silence to return again, heavier this time. It was an odd sense of discomfort that filled the room in a way that Horror was sure only he appeared to feel. He took quick, split second glances at Lust who looked to be deep in thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The light creeping through the window was stronger now, as if the morning was just finally waking itself. It brought no warmth as sunlight did, but was still comforting, at least because Horror knew no other form of comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But another joined it as Lust finally opened his mouth to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i meant what i said though." As he looked out the window he had to squint in the streghtened light. "this really is wonderful. wonderful enough, at least to me, for us all to sit here together peacefully, and watch the "sun" rise."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror was blunt with his response. "you could do this anywhere y'know. anytime." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"but it's nice because i'm doing it here and now and with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"stranded in the middle of a starving universe." Horror added helpfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust laughed, an action that was so natural to him. "well i have always been good at finding the best of a bad situation." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"that or stupid, i guess. you've done this plenty of times before and if you're lucky you'll get to do it back in your own universe again too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pausing, Lust pondered for a moment before replying with a gentle voice and gentle eyes. "well this isn't the first time and won't be the last, but isn't it lovely?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It tickled Horror to realize how simple of a creature Lust was at times, and how easily delighted he was. He could just sit there and watch the morning come while in a universe completely hostile to him… and simply be happy. Charmed by the perfectly ordinary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dog wiggled around in Lust's lap until it was close enough to nose at Horror's clawed fingers. It snuffled in the palm of his hand, continuoiiiesly squirming and coaxing the larger skeleton to pet it until he finally ran a hesitant hand over it's belly fur. It was soft, and warm. It's tongue lolled out of it's mouth in complete euphoria even regardless of the odd and seemingly uncomfortable position it had contorted itself into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite his impassive and irritable attitude, it was nice. Although he would never say it to Lust, it was nicer than most mornings. Nice to wake up and enjoy someone's company, to not worry about the state of his universe and just be for a moment. Perhaps that was wonderful enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lovely indeed."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Being able to write again feels so good even though this chapter is short and i hate it. The last few late updates have been because riots, coronavirus, power outages, family issues and the like are currently in the process of fucking my life sideways. But things are getting better so the next chapters should come fairly quickly!! Remember to stay safe ya'll!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dark Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I cannot promise I will never become restless,<br/>that I won't ache in ways you don't know how to help.<br/>There are clouds in me and they roll in from time to time,<br/>I hope you learn to love the dark mornings,<br/>instead of always fumbling around for your umbrella.</p>
<p>-Tyler Knott Gregson</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some days, Horror wished the morning would stay dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those days were the worst. He'd long since grown used to everyday being a bad one, yet there were still days more unbearable than the others for reasons unknown. Days like those were hard to describe and harder to tolerate as bleak despair pushed in on him on all sides. Most of the time, it was held at bay by the splintered memories of the past he used to box himself in. But his shelter wasn't waterproof, and on those days reality oozed in through cracks like an anguish ladden ichor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On such days, it was unwise for Horror to wander beyond the containment of his room lest he risk lashing out at someone. And that was his excuse for his reluctance to get out of bed- he could, but perhaps it wasn't the best choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the beginning Crooks had often visited him, to either try and persuade him out or to provide his feeble support. His efforts were wasted, of course. After one too many times of poking unstable animal Horror had become he had gotten the message that his comfort did more harm than good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And alone Horror was left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Today, he hardly knew what time it was. His only hint was that it was late enough in the day for him to have to constantly roll back and forth to escape the rays of light that peaked through the curtains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had long since turned his clock over so as to not be bothered by it's taunting face and the knowledge of how long he had spent in bed.  It had been hours past when he should have gotten up, and today not even the obligation to hunt for humans could get a rise out of him. Breakfast had come and gone unnoticed and Crooks had probably taken his absence as an indication not to bother him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thick, dusty curtains were well secured and hid old and cracked windows panes well enough for him to lounge in obscurity. Even the few streams of light that had slipped in struggled to penetrate deep into the gloom of his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the world clearly did not share his terrible mood and made it evident by the sound activity outside his window. The gentle sound of crunching of snow underfoot signaled it must have been a pleasant enough day for some of the scarce residents of Snowdin to dare to wander outdoors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only made clearer by the combination of scrabbling of paws and padding footsteps down the hall. His suspicions were easily confirmed when Lust and his furry companion finally decided to make their grand appearance. In all honesty, it should have been a surprise that the two hadn't bothered him sooner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of noise and activity being so close struck Horror's nerves and sent his head pounding. Lust's voice, usually pleasant and pleasing, became grinding on his mind. He was too loud and his presence too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i figured you were still in bed," Lust chimed, much too loudly for Horror's tastes. "is something wrong? you didn't get up to this morning with me- you didn't even eat breakfast actually."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror, more desperate than irritated, put what little effort he was willing to exert into constructing a makeshift barrier of pillows between him and Lust before digging deeper into his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"sorry for barging in like that, you probably deserve to sleep in. afterall, i have woken you up early nearly every morning. how very un-sans-like of me." He joked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust's attempts to make light of the mood were met with strained silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"there's people outside, i think" he waited a while for Horror's input. " that's new."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After fidgeting in place for a while, Lust was slow and steady with his approach towards the bed, even the mutt he had brought with him even took note of the room's mood and decided better than simply jumping on top of the bed. It was meek as it neared the bed, prefering to patiently wait as its owner hobbled over on his singular good leg before moving closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Struggling to weigh more than a soaked cotton ball, Horror barely felt anything as it leapt onto the bed and settled with the warm nest of pillows it must have thought Horror conveniently made for it. The dingy mattress dipped slightly as Lust sat on the edge of the bed. He was warm next to Horror, and the larger, bundled skeleton took solace in one of the only pleasant things about this unexpected visit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"y'know i was starting to think that you and crooks were the only ones here- you'll have to introduce me sometime."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror grunted. There wasn't a chance he would, if not for the chaos it would cause then at least because anyone here would tear apart someone so weak in an instant. While some monsters still believed themselves above cannibalism, many didn't- and such easy pickings could prompt anyone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt Lust reach out, but stop short of touching him, his hand hovering in uncertainty before retracting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"heh, ignoring me won't get rid of me, you know that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror didn't even acknowledge his dry attempt for a response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust was never good at hiding his discomfort. As the silence progressed and the smaller skeleton searched for ways to fill it, he pulled at the teal tufts of synthetic fur that lined the bottom of his plum jacket. His nervous ticks were a regular sight to Horror, and it was almost cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"not feeling much like yourself huh?" He murmured, his voice softened to such a degree Horror was thankful. "well how about i just sit with you for a while?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't much of a question, he could tell. Once Lust decided something or someone needed his aid, he never just left and Horror wasn't fooled by the illusion of choice. If Horror managed to chase him away, he would still be there again within just a few hours. Only postponing big, heartbroken eyes and Lust's innate ability to sense suffering souls and his uncontrollable desire to help them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had no option, but his words carried an undertone; if he couldn't soothe whatever storm boiled within Horror, then he'd at least be there to bear it out with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust shuffled closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"can i tell you a story?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror nearly quirked an eyebrow. Anyone else would figure that his refusal to interact to be a conversation killer, but of course Lust's took it as an opportunity to tell stories uninterrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But crushed with that too familiar feeling of hopelessness, Horror decided he couldn't find anything much better to do, so he stilled as Lust began to rattle off tales. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a dark morning. How very lucky was he to have someone to brighten it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been a rough few days for me, so i decided to make inspiration from it. Being stuck in a dying, post-apocalyptic world would make anyone a bit depressed wouldn't it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. To Be Different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The multiverse is endless, how does one sans cope with being a drop in the ocean?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Lust, he is unique.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his mind, it hardly matters that the multiverse was infinite and never ending and that there were trillions of endless sanses that were near perfect copies of him. He doesn't acknowledge the fact that nothing about him is original; that he isn't special. From the way he looks to how he acts he, Lust didn't care that he was indistinguishable from many sanses he shared a multiverse with. He decidedly stayed oblivious to the fact that he could be completely replaced with another sans step for step- and no one would notice the difference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes the worlds were numerous, yet as far as Lust was concerned, his universe was every bit as important as the ALPHA timeline- the original universe from which every AU split from. Completely set apart from sea universes his own world floated in, where every second new universes were born and old ones collapsed. He stood in defense of a timeline equally indifferent to him and inconsequential in its place in the multiverse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And though silly, his stories above all were special to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror could easily tell that by the way his hands clamped around a tiny, pearly seashell as he excitedly told its tale. Found in the dump back in Underlust he'd said that the inside sounded like the ocean, but Horror could hardly attest to such a statement said by someone who'd never even seen the beach. Yet he still found it in the kinder part of himself to hold his tongue as Lust told his story as if there weren't a thousand other Underlust sanses who could recite the same story word for word too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because as far as Lust was concerned, he was special in every way. He felt unique joy, unique pain, unique loneliness and it was unimportant to him that there were so many just like him. He was all too aware that there may be a billion Lustverse sanses out there, but he was still proud to be 1,000,000,001.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a sharp contrast from Horror who had long since accepted the insignificance of his existence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When everything had first gone to hell, when the core had stopped working and food had begun to run short, he had blindly believed that he mattered enough for someone to save him. Dream and Ink often helped or rescued monsters whose universes were in ruins. He had so innocently believed that they would help him out- making it so much more startling when he was shoved to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream, always busy of course, couldn't find time to even see him let alone offer help, more in favor of attending to those in more dire situations. Relocating victims of Error's destruction or collasped AUs and so forth. The fact that he still had a universe, no matter how poor of a shape it was in, had put him as low priority on the list.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ink had barely wasted time talking to him, uncaring and flat out refusing to help. The soulless guardian made it more than clear to a young, panicked, Horror that he protected universes from harm- he didn't alter them. Horrortale, as was written in its script, was destined to go through a mass starvation, and so Ink didn't seem all that keen on preventing it. He left universes to carry out their "natural" timelines under his protection no matter how severe the devastation, and so Horror was left unaided.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It hammered the realization into him that he, among a unbelievably huge amount of sans, was completely irrelevant. He had always known that within a day, Error destroyed hundreds of universes. And yet Horror had always counted them up as just a number of unfortunate souls; an unlucky statistic. All until he realized that he was part of a wretched figure. And that there was no use weeping over his luck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Lust was far too busy to concern himself with existential crises. On the rare days where Horror felt particularly talkative, the smaller skeleton was patient with him as he verbalized his half baked, yet fairly probable theories about the coding of the multiverse. Always attentive and prone to make Horror feel more important than he deserved, he listened, and nodded, and interjected on occasion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust didn't seem all that alarmed to find out that, at most, he was just a randomly generated string of ones and zeros. He sat just as untroubled as he always seemed even as Horror's own nihilistic mind sunk deeper into pessimism.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust simply blinked affectionate eyes and chortled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well if i am randomly generated, then how lucky am i to get to be me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror had almost come to expect the cheeky, half narcissistic response. That, having completely overlooked the fact that his life amounted to nothing more than a bundle of numbers and pre-made choices- Lust still managed to find a positive. Instead of hollowly reflecting on how insignificant he was, he instead marveled at the impossible chances of his existence. That despite how astronomically small the probability was of him being, he'd beat the odds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps that's what made him special in all of his unremarkableness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That and everything else wonderful about him, Horror supposed. All the photo copied traits he shared with an endless number of other faceless Lustverse sanses, but that still were special to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps he was right, and he was a completely unique being. Or maybe not, maybe he was completely indistinguishable from the rest. But looking into his affectionate eyes as he joked and rambled and fidgeted, Horror supposed it didn't matter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Horror, Lust was unique.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After struggling with this chapter for much longer than I needed to, I have come upon the terrible realization that I might actually have to make a decent outline for the rest of the story to make things easier. I hate planning out stories :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Something Worth Keeping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where in which Horror calls Lust cute twice in one chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he had ever considered it, the thought had come as a shock to Horror. The idea of keeping Lust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the most part, or at least for what Horror was willing to admit, the idea came from nowhere. To him, there was no rhyme or reason to why such a bizarre thought would suddenly summon itself with no reasonable logic behind it. It squeezed itself into his mind, disrupted his train of thought, and ran amuck in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But there was still a start to it, and, like most things, it started innocently enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Developing slowly, Horror could trace its beginning to the early morning and him keeping an eye on Lust as he carried out his usual shenanigans. He had taken up the day by trying to teach the dog of his tricks while Horror passively watched from the sidelines. Lust had laid splayed on his belly down on the floor attempting to teach the clueless thing to roll over, with little success.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was when, idly, he thought that it was cute how Lust's uninjured foot kicked back and forth behind him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror allowed himself the guilty thought, having been one of the rare times he dwelled on the positive aspects of Lust rather than his annoyances. There were many endearing quirks Lust had, and for a moment Horror let himself wonder how many more Lust had that he simply hadn't seen or noticed yet. And maybe he thought about how he wouldn't mind seeing more of them. About how he even actually wanted to, perhaps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he hadn't been left to think of the implications of such a thought for long as Lust decided to recruit him in his training efforts. He played along as he often did, only stopping to mutter about how the thing would have been lucky to have more than half a ping pong ball rattling around in it's skull once or twice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the day moved sluggishly onwards and so too did his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fetch was Lust's next plan of action and probably the worst one as well. The dog had little concept of the idea that it was actually supposed to bring back the things Lust threw and so Horror bid farewell and parted with more than a few objects. Balls, spoons, shoes, and a screwdriver were all lost as it absorbed anything Lust indicated it was supposed to retrieve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror mourned the loss of a very useful screwdriver as Lust commented that maybe the dog was a touch more dense than he had initially thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as unperturbed by his pet's stupidity, he had bent down and laughed as the air headed canine bounced into his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His smile was wide and goofy as he nuzzled into the soft white fur and peals of laughter bubbled out of him. Genuine and a soothing balm to Horror's soul, his irritation tucked tail and fled him in face of such unadulterated delight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well at least he always comes back!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever the optimist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And since he wasn't wrong, Horror was only left with the choice to agree with him. So enraptured with the joy of the smaller skeleton, he allowed invasive thoughts to proceed unhindered. Letting himself think of all the things he would do to contain such authentic happiness in his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day drew to a close with Lust attempting to teach the mutt how to spin, his determination reduced to trying one of the simplest tricks either of them knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dog chased it's tail readily enough, so it should have been easy. Still Horror, having long since dubbed the class a lost cause, spent it sitting down on the sidelines. It wasn't productive, but it sure was one hell of a show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust, maybe at fault for over estimating the thing's intelligence, led by example, spinning himself, then manually twirling the small dog in the circle to its endless enjoyment. For a minute, it seemed to be working as the canine began to associate the command "spin" with the action of Lust spinning it in a circle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where Lust went wrong most likely, was by underestimating how short the animal's attention span was. Halfway through their "lesson" and so close to success, it suddenly decided that one of Lust's loose bandages was a decent enough plaything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having come loose during all of their activity, the bandages were descended upon instantly and without mercy. Lust was forced to hop around in panic as the dog ran about circles, seemingly intent on playing a game of tug of war as it unravelled them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror, having been more than happy enough to watch the clown show, was finally forced to act as Lust became dangerously unstable on his feet. It was a second instinct, and all too surprising when he suddenly caught the smaller monster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The close proximity made Horror all too aware of the fact that it was one of the handful of times he'd actually touched Lust since he arrived. After weeks of staying just out of reach and dodging the grabby skeleton, there Lust was, warm and small and wobbly in his grip as Horror helped him and delicate hands steadied themselves by gripping onto his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His first feeling was that of wrongness, how unnatural it was that a creature such as him should be holding something so fragile, so kind. Like a wolf letting a rabbit climb all over it, or in this case, more like an annoyingly tame house cat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust swore in a display of utter and adorable annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i'm good i think, my leg's a lot better," he stabled himself a bit more before sending an exhausted look at the ignorant dog. "i think dog training is better left to crooks, it listens to him better."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second feeling was much stronger and it was an aching for the moment to never end. Knowing the moment would stop all too soon and Lust would pull away and this painted illusion of domesticity would disperse. He wanted this, Horror wanted Lust and all of the mischief and playfulness he brought to always be there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, at their feet, as if to quell Lust's frustration and add just a tinge of irony to the too perfect moment he never wanted to end, the dog spun around before promptly depositing the previously lost screwdriver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust, thinking not too much of it, buried his face into Horror's chest and made a muffled remark about not being too bad of a dog trainer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't until long after the moment ended and magic released Horror that the realization of what he thought truly hit him, followed by the idea of it coming true, and Lust staying. Played with the idea even.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a thought that made itself much too comfortable in his mind and followed him to bed that night. Perhaps digging from just his mind to his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And perhaps the worst thing about that was that he hardly minded at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finished a fairly crude outline, and this story has about twenty more chapters give or take a few filler chapters I add to pace the story. Things should move along faster now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Place That Can Be Called Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Horror's starvation riddled world is hardly even a place to live in, but with work it could be a home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lust had many talents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror had discovered that he had an endless knack for music, and forever set his sights on filling whatever space he occupied with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the early morning he sat singing nonsensical lyrics with made up words that had no particular meaning to anyone besides Lust. He never sang for anyone, instead only showcasing his voice when he believed no one was listening to him. During the average and ordinary parts of life, when bored while cleaning or working or waiting. Times when the world was overbearingly normal were the times he deemed that the world needed music most of all.</p>
<p>Whether he was good was an entirely different subject. He wasn't bad, no, his songs didn't cause Horror to wince and recoil and pray for respite. It wasn't dreaded in the slightest, but it wasn't show stopping either. No one requested his singing and no wide open stages awaited Lust purely for his voice. It felt harsh to say it aloud, yet the truth was that it wasn't particularly special at all. Just an average voice with a sprinkle of passion, there whether or not it was needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was one used to soothe the aching bones of an old house and for personal pleasure. And Lust hardly thought it needed to be anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps the noteworthy music was the music he made without intention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chime of the dog collar he'd made for that mutt of his, filling the house with its jingle as it ran around in circles. Or the humming he sang when just on the verge of falling asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes, rarely, the weather of Snowdin would stall just long enough for a bit of snow to melt, revealing the many cracks in the house as water seeped in. Lust made music then. The living room would be freckled with different containers of all different shapes, colors and sizes that caught their respective leak with a continuous drip, drip, drip. Lust flitted around the room, tapping on half filled bowls and nearly full cups to make a crescendo of sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was good at art too, maybe too fond for his own good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust had gotten his hands on a human book of origami from the surface and truly ran with it. With a mysterious pair of scissors and stack of paper he summoned from what appeared to be a nearly endless INVENTORY, he set to work with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few days of work and bandaging sore fingers, the goal of his work showed through. Paper cranes and flowers and hearts occupied every window ledge in the house in an array of colors. Lanterns and butterflies made from cheap printer paper Lust had painted to his colors of choice hung in the living room, descending from strings messily taped to the ceiling. He and Crooks stood proud of their combined work, his own brother having been the traitor who helped Lust place them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror would be a liar if he said it didn't gladden him to see paper stars littered about the house. It was a game of finding them really, tucked between couch cushions and left in cabinets. He and his brother would work on gathering the little paper surprises Lust left behind. Horror said it was for Lust's entertainment, hiding the fact that he also gained some of the enjoyment to be had by playing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ones they found by the end of the day were gathered by Lust and redistributed in new places, and the game began anew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust said that he had read that they meant luck and good wishes for anyone who received them, so every night, regardless of whether he'd been able to find any that day, a star always found its way onto his pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror also learned that Lust was incredibly good at getting people to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't a talent that showed well with Crooks, who was always eager to chat and more than willing to yap someone's ear off. There was no surprise that the two could sit for hours talking about absolutely nothing at all, even tripping over each other to share.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Horror was surprised by how easily Lust coaxed him into spilling his guts without even trying. Horror was content with being silent, besides the odd splash of dark humor here or there, but he wasn't a talker- it wasn't what he did. He had a critical eye and he listened and observed and commented on life's ironies with a cynical mind and cruel tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Lust still found a way around that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd start by leading the conversation, ever slowly withdrawing himself and forcing Horror to fill the gaps intermittently. All until Horror was damn near talking to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd tried to break the cycle a few times, to stop talking and allow silence to reign for a moment, but instead of the conversation slowly cutting to a close, expectant eyes turned to him for however long they needed to in order to pressure him into speaking. Never annoyed or irked by his refusal to speak, but patient and wise in a way that Lust knew this was a battle he had already won. One he always won.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so Horror would sit like a fool and try to talk about stupid and dull subjects in order to attempt to bore the skeleton out of speaking to him, but Lust was much too adept at poking and prodding the conversation away from such dry topics. All until Horror realized he was talking about things he would never dare reveal about himself let alone speak to someone about. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crooks would then join and make certain that it was a conversation set on lasting until the early morning hours. Both of them gathered around their very unwilling discussion partner until the trio were laughing and struggling to stay awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror had grown unused to the sound of his own hoarse laughter, but it felt nice, being so amused that he was out of breath in the wind of it. He still much preferred the sound of his brother's though, a sound he didn't hear nearly as often as he'd like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a different kind of music, the laughter they'd all make when Lust got them all talking. One that wasn't a lullaby to lull someone to sleep or a tune someone could nod their head to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it fed the heart in a different way, all through the night and well into morning when Horror would come back from his morning patrol to find Lust working on a new origami design. In a way that kept his heart soft enough for Horror to decide to sit down besides Lust and help in his efforts, even as his large sharp claws clearly meant for ripping out throats fumbled with folding delicate sheets of paper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Lust didn't chuckle or laugh, happy to redirect and smooth out the too many creases Horror had made in the paper with a more experienced hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His crumpled creation in all its glory would become Lust's favorite and be taped to the very middle of the ceiling in a house that felt so much warmer now, filled with paper and odd music and chatter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust had many talents, but he was particularly skilled at making anywhere feel like home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look at me, not waiting a full week before updating.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Soundless Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A worried Horror is worried.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something...was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long after Horror returned from his morning patrol for a sense of unease to rise in him. There was something... not quite right, though, for a while, he couldn't tell exactly what.</p><p> </p><p>After coming home he had immediately went to sharpen his axe. It was extremely well kept for its age and frequent use and Horror had every intention to keep it that way. On his patrol he'd taken the liberty of gathering just a bit of firewood from the forest to chuck in the fireplace and attempt to warm the house with. He had dropped the sack of wood at the door for Crooks to find and prepare as it would need to be set out to dry for a bit before it was ready to use.</p><p> </p><p>Even though his axe was one of his signature items, even Horror wasn't completely sure where he had gotten the old thing from. It seemed to have just magically appeared in his spotty memory sometime after the core broke down. As he maintained the chipped blade and worn wooden handle he mourned the day when it would be finally time to replace it.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a thought he entertained for very long as he put the well aged tool up in exchange for reading a book in his room.</p><p> </p><p>The book in question wasn't terribly interesting; quite the opposite actually. Horror had just taken it as a fairly boring challenge to finish the five hundred paged thing without skipping over the dull parts. It was a personal goal of his to read every book he owned in the house cover to cover and he'd gotten pretty close to the end of their library in addition to quite a few books he had found at the dump too.</p><p> </p><p>Despite all of his laziness, he had been considered a well learned and pretty intelligent monster before everything went to hell, and even with parts of himself slipping, Horror still liked feeling competent- even he failed to like reading anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Only after making it a good way through the book did he realize that he'd been falling asleep and brushing over chapters. His irritation was kindled when he realized he'd have to reread the same section again. Such an occurrence didn't normally happen at all, usually he had Lust cheerleading him on, sometimes to the point of distraction…</p><p> </p><p>Oh. That's what felt weird.</p><p> </p><p>Snapping out of whatever sleepy daze he'd been lulled into Horror heard Crooks shuffling around downstairs, back from recalibrating his puzzles. He slinked to the top of the stairs to greet his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"uh paps? have you seen lust around here any time lately?"</p><p> </p><p>Crooks called up to him. "NO, I DON'T BELIEVE I HAVE SINCE THIS MORNING," The shuffling resumed for a moment, more aggressively. "SERIOUSLY SANS, YOU CHOPPED THIS WOOD MUCH TOO BIG! IT'LL NEED TO BE SPLIT AGAIN BEFORE IT DRIES!"</p><p> </p><p>"sorry bro- but you're sure you haven't seen him since i left?"</p><p> </p><p>"POSITIVE. HIS FURRY COMPANION IS ALSO MISSING, I FIND IT STRANGE. PERHAPS HE WANTS US TO ENGAGE IN A ELABORATE GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK?"</p><p> </p><p>"i...don't think that's the case."</p><p> </p><p>With the odd feeling of something being off now justified, Horror's concern rose a bit beyond mild worry. He felt stupid for having not noticed more quickly. No wonder the house had felt so silent, so empty, so strange- it's beating heart was missing.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Horror was paying attention, he realized that even Lust's scent in the house had faded. How long had he been gone? How had it just slipped by him?</p><p> </p><p>It felt as if Lust's absence should have been so much more obvious than something just feeling off. His mouth moved a mile a minute and he was constantly doing something, yet it had taken him well over an hour after arriving home to notice? </p><p> </p><p>Horror took it upon himself to conduct a house wide search as Crooks managed the firewood and looked on in concern, inwardly berating himself. He should have known sooner.</p><p> </p><p>It was strange, finally being granted the solitude he'd craved since Lust arrived. There was no comfort in the situation, just the knowledge that something was horribly amiss. He used to be able to  stand long stretches of time alone and still not feel lonely, enjoy them even, but now he was left for just a fraction of a day and he had felt like a puppy without its owner. </p><p> </p><p>Or maybe Lust was the puppy he needed to keep an eye one.</p><p> </p><p>He only found evidence to support that claim when his search finally led him to the back door slightly ajar.</p><p> </p><p>Horror wasted no time taking off like a hound with the scent of blood once he found two pairs of footprints leading away from the house. One of boots, and one of paws. He worked with the knowledge in mind that he needed to move quickly before a layer of new snow covered them.</p><p> </p><p>A hundred different anxieties ran through his head as he tracked the path. He had never truly discouraged Lust from wandering outside, only jokingly warned him about it, but he had never taken Lust to be stupid enough to actually go.</p><p> </p><p>While it cut down on some of his theories as to where the two went, it didn't help his concern much to find that the trail led to the Snowdin woods.</p><p> </p><p>By time he was completely positive that Lust had went into the forest, the prints were hard to see anymore- and tracking any scent would have been close to impossible. If Horror's pace quickened to a run he hardly noticed as he tried to trace the tracks further. It took him a while to notice when they had finally disappeared and he was left chasing with no firm idea of what to follow. How had Lust gotten this far so quickly? How had he not come across evidence of him while patrolling? Had he been that desperate to get home quickly?</p><p> </p><p>Lust wasn't built for Horrortale- at least not the part of it outside the house. He was a soft, messy thing too prone to attracting trouble. His charming, warm nature wouldn't help him avoid the areas of the forest where the snow became toxic and tar-like, capable of trapping monsters whole. His constant chatter couldn't fend off an attack. There was no chance he could survive an encounter with a feral monster, and no chance he was alive if he already had.</p><p> </p><p>These were the thoughts that pushed him onward as Horror began to feel panicked and discouraged. This universe was much too sharp for Lust to wander about in, Horror at least owed it to him to find the smaller monster before the world had a chance to cut him.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, it would be late and Crooks would feel the need to come out and look for him and drag him back inside. Even though he was perfectly willing to look for Lust long into the night, his brother knew that the danger that revealed itself after dark wasn't something to be tested.</p><p> </p><p>Just on the verge of absolute hopelessness, Horror heard a jingle that he absolutely despised and held so dearly.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly forgetting that his feet hurt and his legs were weak and he was so terribly cold, he followed the sound. The sound rang out in short bursts, struggling to reach Horror over the sound absorbent snow, but he followed it nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>He followed it until finally, at last, he broke into a clearing.</p><p> </p><p>In the center of the clearing was a small lake, maybe more accurately described as a large-ish pond. Completely frozen over, the thick ice took on a blue-gray tinge which made it evident that the water it had once been hadn't been the cleanest. And there, laid out in the middle, was Lust and his mutt; appearing not to have a care in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Relief was instant, and so strong Horror became a touch light headed.</p><p> </p><p>"lust!!"</p><p> </p><p>He looked over a bit before noticing Horror and waving with a beaming smile.</p><p> </p><p>Anger followed in quick pursuit.</p><p> </p><p>"for fuck's sake come here!"</p><p> </p><p>Lust had the audacity to seem confused by his rage as he made his way over to Horror, slipping and sliding and eventually restorting to scooting on the ice to get there. Once he reached the bank he scrambled to his feet, his dog preferring to stay behind and jump after falling snow.</p><p> </p><p>"horror!" Lust yelled approaching him. "you made it to the party!"</p><p> </p><p>"party?" He fumed.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah! it's pretty fun out here, a whole lotta emptiness, but still fun- y'know?"</p><p> </p><p>Horror tried not to make his seething outwardly noticeable. </p><p> </p><p>"and why exactly are you out here?"</p><p> </p><p>"because!"</p><p> </p><p>Horror swallowed a growl building at the back of his throat. "because what?"</p><p> </p><p>"i told you it would happen, now look at me," Lust plopped down in front of him, kicking up snow. "i've gone completely mad."</p><p> </p><p>"...interesting."</p><p> </p><p>"but seriously! being stuck in a house all day for weeks on end was driving me crazy. you and crooks wouldn't even let me join you on patrol."</p><p> </p><p>In Horror's defense, he attempted to see things from Lust's point of view, though it didn't calm his anger. More than anything he was at least happy for the fact that the irritant was alive and in one piece.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the pure positivity Lust exuded that made the world reluctant to touch him, to ruin him.</p><p> </p><p>"so you would rather risk death than stay put?" He hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"i'd hardly say i risked death, i've had a pretty nice time wandering around- not too much trouble at all. i don't see what you mean when you say it's so dangerous out here."</p><p> </p><p>"so you haven't had the slightest inconvenience at all?"</p><p> </p><p>"i wouldn't say that, i did hear some growling that seemed a bit too close for my liking on my way here. but i just sat up in a tree until it went away- which was very hard to do with a broken leg i think you should know."</p><p> </p><p>Well that answered the question of how he managed to avoid the dogs. They weren't known for their climbing abilities and if you were small and agile enough to get up one, a tree was a secure spot to rest until they passed. Maybe the world wasn't gentle with him; maybe Lust was just a bit more clever than Horror took him for at times.</p><p>That could be the case if it was ignored how he'd managed to avoid all the things that lurked in the trees with pure luck alone.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah it's very surprising you got out here at all with one," Horror yanked Lust to his feet. "and a complete wonder how the fuck i managed to miss it."</p><p> </p><p>Lust glared at him, rubbing his wrist like a scolded child. "well i think i saw you pass by on your way back home when i was trying to get back down, you didn't notice me waving at you, though."</p><p> </p><p>He'd seen him and hadn't called out to him at all? The entire situation could have been ended much earlier with Lust safe at home and Horror headache and heart attack free?</p><p> </p><p>"oh and look!" Lust rushed over to two collapsed mounds of snow. "i made a snowman and a snowdog too!"</p><p> </p><p>Horror squinted at them.</p><p> </p><p>The snowman in question appeared to be three miserably slumped over piles of snow somehow miraculously stacked on top of each other with two sticks poking out on either side. Black stones made up it's eyes, mouth, and nose due to a lack of a carrot. The snowdog next to it was just a pile of snow it appeared Lust's pet had dug out of the snowman, with paw prints all over it.</p><p> </p><p>"...very nice," he muttered. "anyways i'm glad you enjoyed your play time, it's gonna be the turn of a century before i let you out of my sight again. now get your dog because we're leaving."</p><p> </p><p>"...now?"</p><p> </p><p>"would you rather be left out in the dark?"</p><p> </p><p>"dunno. maybe i would."</p><p> </p><p>Horror snorted. "i really doubt that."</p><p> </p><p>"well," Lust started in that voice that established that he would absolutely be making demands. "i think you could convince me if you carried me back"</p><p> </p><p>Horror glanced at the darkening forest.</p><p> </p><p>"and you'll keep quiet and won't complain?"</p><p> </p><p>Lust's eyes widened like he hadn't been expecting to be taking seriously before nodding vigorously and whistling for his mutt. "i promise no resistance whatsoever."</p><p> </p><p>"then shut up and come here."</p><p> </p><p>All but teleporting next to him radiating self satisfaction, Lust seemed happy with himself. Horror, far from in the mood to carry him home bridal style, was just as happy to throw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Even happier with the yelp of surprise that followed.</p><p> </p><p>"watch the merchandise!"</p><p> </p><p>"a 5G whore is far from merchandise," Horror chided, though he hardly felt that way.</p><p> </p><p>The tiny, sentient cotton ball finally made its way to them, just as Horror started walking. He could hear Lust badmouth him to the dog as it happily followed along. </p><p> </p><p>"we're gonna have to give 'em a bath when we get back, some real nasty, sticky stuff got stuck in it's hair," Lust observed out loud. "i had to pry it out of a weird looking pile of snow on the way here. i almost got stuck and it's all over my hands."</p><p> </p><p>The fact that Lust had an accident with blue snow and still was able to get out without being trapped and suffocated struggled to surprise Horror. He didn't linger on it and instead thought about what work would need to be done upon getting home.</p><p> </p><p>"you need to get a bath when we get home." Even though Horror dreaded the thought of how much water would need to be filtered for one.</p><p> </p><p>"fair enough."</p><p> </p><p>"then you'll need to sit by the fire to warm up."</p><p> </p><p>"but i'm already pretty warm?"</p><p> </p><p>"and i'd advise you eat."</p><p> </p><p>"i'm perfectly fine."</p><p> </p><p>"i'll have paps get you some more blankets too to keep you from catching a chill."</p><p> </p><p>"will you listen to me?"</p><p> </p><p>"will you let me take care of all of this? you've already run off and done stars knows what all day with no sense of self preservation," Horror snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Lust, as if to spite him, went limp in his grip. Horror almost fell as he had to readjust the deadweight.</p><p> </p><p>"well geez," he muttered. " it's not like you had anything to lose just from me deciding to come outside, nothing important enough to have a stick up so far up your ass."</p><p> </p><p>"You could have died! you'd think i'd be out here until dark freezing my ass off if it wasn't for a important reason?"</p><p> </p><p>Lust seemed startled but Horror didn't stop his forward march home, his breath billowing out in frozen clouds. The meaning of the words didn't even occur to him as they came out of his mouth naturally and unhindered, and he might even have meant them.</p><p> </p><p>"that's...why you're so angry?"</p><p> </p><p>"it's stupid that i am."</p><p> </p><p>Horror quieted as he expected teasing, joking and shots thrown at him for caring about "little ol' Lust", but instead, his passenger was quiet and nuzzled closer to his back.</p><p> </p><p>"m'kay, darling."</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the ride home was silent for Lust, and was warm with the knowledge that maybe he wasn't as much of an unwanted houseguest as he started out as.</p><p> </p><p>True to his word, Lust and his dog were both immediately corralled to the bathtub when they got home. They sat in front of the burning fireplace to dry even despite Lust's complaints of being hot, because it was more for Horror than either of them. That night, he didn't need to check to know that his bed had been piled high with blankets.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s how Horror told him, in a roundabout way, that he loved him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah. Realistic dialogue and pacing. Still my greatest enemies. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this because i'm going to do my best to mess up any relationship development they had here next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Reality Rarely Hidden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The nature of Horrortale's true reality hits Lust.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*gore warning*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day that Horror found his first human of the budding new season was also the same day Lust walked without a splint for the first time since arriving.</p><p> </p><p>His leg had suffered a more... severe crack than what was normal and took longer to heal than what was preferable. But nearing six months after Lust had entered Horror's life, he was ecstatic to be mostly better. With a half-stern talking to about being careful, Crooks removed his splint and bandages as if Lust didn't have extensive medical knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>Lust took a few unsure steps before his face split into a grin and he remarked how weird it felt to walk freely again. He said that his leg still clicked funny when he moved at times, but he was happy about that fact that his leg was well enough for him to continue his pole dancing career back in Underlust. All doubts and concerns were soon wiped away as he got more confident on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Horror had spent the day watching Lust charge around the house and be just a little more active than he would have preferred Lust to be on a still mending leg. He'd been all the more happier when Horror promised to take him on patrol with him the next day as long as he stayed close and watched for danger.</p><p> </p><p>He'd made it his duty to ensure that Lust got out a bit more under his careful watch, lest the other went sneaking out anyways without his supervision. After telling him a few rules and warnings that Lust didn't seem to entirely care about, they were off.</p><p> </p><p>Horror should have known better.</p><p> </p><p>With the time of year and with just how perfectly things were going, he should have known the picture perfect moment couldn't have lasted forever. Watching Lust bound about in the snow a few feet ahead of him before occasionally darting back to his side every once and again, it was an inevitable fact of life that something had to ruin a moment so pure. so something came along and did.</p><p> </p><p>Horror had been keeping an eye out when he heard it; the exhausted pants of a creature much fleshier than a monster.</p><p> </p><p>With skills and instincts sharpened by the years Horror had honed in on the sound for nothing more than a split second, lingering in unsureness, before taking off like a bullet to Lust's sudden surprise. He attempted to keep up with him hopelessly on a leg not quite ready for running yet as Horror ran in the direction. The strong scent that only strengthened as he got closer spurred him on.</p><p> </p><p>It led him to a human, shivering and cold and weakened by hypothermia, trying to desperately walk despite the set off bear trap clamped around her mangled leg, a mess of broken bone, blood, and sinew only still attached to her body by a few loose tendons blackened with frostbite. One of Crooks traps had come in handy; they always did.</p><p> </p><p>A sickening glee spread throughout Horror as he slowed his pace in order to stalk and survey her. Normally he might introduce himself in some twisted mockery of politeness, finding sick humor in the way they all strank with terror as he greeted them, looking more hostile than helpful. But at the moment he was much too hungry to bother playing with his food.</p><p> </p><p>Normally Toriel would tell him when a human left the ruins during their rare conversations they had more inconsistently than in the past, but Horror wasn't one to complain about such a good surprise. Had she really expected this human to be able to scamper through the underground unnoticed by not telling him of the human's arrival? Had she expected this human to have a kinder fate?</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't restrain himself for long though, and, ensuring his prey wasn't in a state to escape him and there weren't monsters to steal such a precious kill from him, Horror lunged.</p><p> </p><p>It was a clean kill.</p><p> </p><p>He, with a great deal of self control, made sure to keep any more blood from being spilled in order to prevent other monsters in the area from catching the same scent he had. Even if his jaws ached to sink into a soft jugular and his claws jumped to dig into supple flesh, he didn't pierce the body in order to keep all meat in pristine condition. Forcing her onto the ground, sharp claws that were much too experienced shoved her face in the snow. She didn't have a chance to shriek as ample pressure was applied to the point where her spine met her skull until Horror felt the bone give with a crunch that sent shivers of anticipation through him.</p><p> </p><p>The body twitched and spasmed beneath him and he kept a firm hold on it until it finally stilled. He then hoisted it onto his back and began a quick retreat home.</p><p> </p><p>As Lust finally caught up to him, Horror was already too dead set on his mission to see how rapidly shifting emotions played on his face like a three act film, as confusion cycled into realization and realization bled into a halfway spot between disgust and fear. He didn't hear the choked sounds nor the panicked words Lust was trying to communicate to him, and he honestly would have been lying if he said he cared.</p><p> </p><p>Upon getting home Horror was greeted by Crooks. Lust, in a big galloping rush of words, tried to utter an explanation or maybe a plead as he desperately gripped the lanky skeleton's hand. He was joyously brushed away by Crooks who seemed excited by the prospect of having more meat for spaghetti and proceeded to run down a list of tasks that would need to be done whilst bouncing from foot to foot.</p><p> </p><p>Crooks, too, of course, was ignored with equal purpose as Horror shedded his jacket and made way to descend to the basement.</p><p> </p><p>It was unfinished, cold, damp, and off limits for a reason. Knives and tools and buckets of all sizes and purposes were neatly arranged and kept clean. On the back wall of the room was a row of hooks, each in pairs and some rusted and blood stained.</p><p> </p><p>Thick cloying saliva built up in Horror's mouth as he tried to keep himself from digging into the carcass then and there. It choked him as it gathered at the back of his throat and spilled out through his teeth. The black, viscous, sticky strands of slobber fell to the floor slowly as Horror hunched over. The floors themselves were already crusted with an arrange of other dried and questionable fluids as the spit joined it to solidify.</p><p> </p><p>The quicker things were done the more quickly he could feast on the fruits of his labour, Horror reminded himself.</p><p> </p><p>He flipped the body upside down and speared the carcass' feet onto the sturdy metal hooks before using his knife of choice to slit the neck and allow blood to drain into the awaiting bucket below. Long, cumbersome hair had been messily hacked off as to not get in the way.</p><p> </p><p>The blood was covered and set aside, it could be used.</p><p> </p><p>Clothes were ripped off and discarded, all except for a camera that had hung around her neck, as for just a moment, in the middle of his haze- he thought Lust might like it.</p><p> </p><p>Horror was quick and practiced in his movements as he made a clean, purposeful cut from the groin to the collarbone, separating skin from the glossy, translucent membrane beneath.</p><p> </p><p>After splitting it, the organs were put into different containers. A healthy heart, liver, kidneys and other organs could all be cooked and eaten in a timely manner. Muscle and whatnot would be separated into smaller cuts and either cooked immediately, or dried for more long term storage and rationing.</p><p> </p><p>The head was split open and the brain, tongue, and eyes removed to be put with the rest of the organs. He made a note to go back to properly clean the skull of meat later.</p><p> </p><p>Now was one of the times that he truly felt in his element, unraveling pale pink intestines and plucking them from their cavity. Delicately peeling flesh from pearly white bones. Those would be saved too, either for marrow inside to be eaten or to be boiled for broth.</p><p> </p><p>He used a large cleaver to split the carcass into smaller chunks, severing limbs at the joints and transferring the broken down body onto a table to further butcher.</p><p> </p><p>Butchering a human tended to be fairly similar to butchering a monster, a trade he regrettably had practice in. Harder in the aspect that humans had a lot more squishy and foul smelling things packed inside of them. Easier that in the aspect that humans could be butchered while dead, not having to deal with the hassle of keeping them alive while harvesting meat in order to prevent them from dusting before the body had been properly stripped.</p><p> </p><p>When he was finally done, his arms were heavy, he was positively filthy, and he was so, so hungry.</p><p> </p><p>Horror wasted no time in getting food made. Aside from the odd mouthful or two he treated himself to, he'd been patient- agonizingly so.</p><p> </p><p>Crooks took the meat and churned it through their own personal meat grinder that they had for this very purpose, and formed the ground meat into meatballs. Horror found it disturbingly funny how, in this state, it was so hard to deduce whether it was the flesh of a human, or that of a pig or cow. It was absolutely hilarious how impossible human was to tell apart from animal.</p><p> </p><p>He'd heard of the wars they fought amongst themselves on the surface. So pointless, he thought, when they were all made of the same meat.</p><p> </p><p>Crooks made spaghetti and meatballs, which was just mostly meatballs at this point, as the tomato sauce and noodles had run out a while ago.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of cooking meat filled the house and once again prompted Horror's mouth to salivate heavy ichor, the product of his tainted hunger. It smelled no differently than as if it were a normal night in a normal universe, and they'd decided to use beef or pork this time. At least that's what Horror told himself.</p><p> </p><p>Lust watched in a state of numb disbelief as the twisted horror show went on. And despite his disgust, pure guilt overcame his face as his magic gurgled in hunger at the smell of cooking meat.</p><p> </p><p>Nearly in tears, he retreated to his room.</p><p> </p><p>But Horror couldn't find any concern in himself about the situation, instead desperate to feed.</p><p> </p><p>After he'd eaten his fill and returned to his senses, Crooks took the time, once again, to tell him what needed to be done.</p><p> </p><p>They were occupied all of the evening carrying out the necessary tasks, and well into the night. Cleaning meat, covering it with plastic, and wrapping it in brown paper packages before securing it with some twine tied around it.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was labelled and packed into the no longer empty fridge, to wait until tomorrow. It would be more work than Horror preferred, but the meat would need to be rationed and delivered to the inhabitants of Snowdin one way or another. The faster the better; he didn't want to risk accidentally consuming it all himself in hunger.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, a slightly larger portion of meat had been set aside for themselves. Horror couldn't help but feel selfish that he wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to share any of it to be honest, and he hardly understood anymore why he needed to. But he knew it's what he wanted before things went to hell, and that was all that was left of himself he had to stay true to.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't not until he was on the verge of falling asleep on a full belly that he remembered Lust.</p><p> </p><p>He shuffled to his room, riddled with guilt, and attempted to open the door. Though, it seemed stuck as he used more force than usual to get it to budge.</p><p> </p><p>Once he got in he realized that thick towels that sealed the gap at the bottom of the door were what hindered his efforts. Horror guessed was some sort of effort to keep the smell out.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering, a sour, bitter smell hit him. And Horror could see in a trash can besides his door- that Lust had emptied his stomach once again.</p><p> </p><p>Horror found Lust tucked away, in a corner of his room sorting through his knicks and knacks as he often did when stressed. They were spread on the worn carpet and Lust moved them with shaking hands.</p><p> </p><p>Horror, observing the scene, found that he knew the stories behind a few of them.</p><p> </p><p>A pack of saved gum from the same brand he loved to chew in highschool, that had stopped being sold years ago. </p><p> </p><p>A ticket from what Lust claimed was the best show in existence.</p><p> </p><p>A recipe on a torn piece of paper for a dish his brother was fond of.</p><p> </p><p>Stamps peeled from a human postcard he'd found at the dump.</p><p> </p><p>Hastily written notes from the first lecture he'd ever been to, bright eyed and excited. But clearly not excited enough to prevent him from falling asleep halfway through, signalled by where the ink began to smudge on the paper.</p><p> </p><p>Horror sat down next to him and noted the rigid posture Lust adopted as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>"here," he said, nudging the camera he'd brought across the floor towards him. "i got this for you."</p><p> </p><p>He said the words sweetly. Turning the softened gaze of someone who at the end of the day was still a predator towards Lust. Cooing as sweetly as a mouth full of razor sharp teeth could offer.</p><p> </p><p>Lust refused to meet his eyes and scooted away from him with sockets glued shut.</p><p> </p><p>Horror reached to take his hand and the smaller skeleton recoiled so harshly his joints cracked. His breath was quick and Horror watched the rapid rise and fall of his chest in helpless concern as he inhaled and exhaled many times a second, his breathing loud. The shaking was harder now, enough to make Lust's bones rattle.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling almost like a puppy that had been suddenly and mysteriously rejected by its owner, Horror tried again. This time to gently caress his face as Lust had done to him so many times.</p><p> </p><p>When Lust had first come into his life, he remembered what a full heart felt like for the first time in a while. And when Lust let out a loud, broken sob, he remembered what heartbreak felt like for the first time in a long time too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story's going on a brief hiatus in order for me to work on some other projects of mine. I'll be back to it in about three or so weeks guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Once Bitten, Twice Shy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are different now, and this isn't a type of change Horror is keen to welcome.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For what Horror could say was the first time in a while, his days seemed to all but fly by him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Packaging the meat and dropping it off to the families and monsters most in need was the task that had occupied most of his recent days. Traveling from house to house with the packages in tow had been tedious and one hell of a workload if nothing else, but it had been nice. Even if it had been something as basic and grueling as making deliveries; it was refreshing to wake up and have a firm objective to complete. When his usual day to day tasks didn't consist of anything besides survival— and that was a goal too difficult to fit into a checklist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this— this he could do. No matter how sore his limbs were at the end of the day, simply knowing that he was done with his job for the day was satisfying. Even if that was only so until tomorrow. In a true kill or be killed world, it felt nice to have a palpable purpose for once. Just for a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The past handful of days he could say that he liked the looks of happiness he'd seen pasted onto the face of all the monsters whose doorstep he showed up on. Or at least something in his chest stirred. Being truthful, there was no true joy in their reaction, just the relief and gratitude of a monster glad to have another meal. After all, how sadistic would someone need to be to crack a smile of true delight when greeted with a box of human meat at their door?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, it was just morbid acceptance of the grim reality knocking on their door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror had left the last round of the packages to be delivered by Crooks today. Even with as utterly "overjoyed" he was to feel as if he had purpose again, couldn't let his lazy reputation slip now could he?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crooks didn't mind after all, he just felt fulfilled in the ability to help others again. Horror knew that if he let him, his brother would have happily delivered them all himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror's shoes were thoroughly covered in snow when he entered the house, his toes cold and numb. He shook himself to dislodge the layer of snow that had accumulated on jacket even as his joints creaked painfully, stiff from the cold. Having worked hard to earn a night of blissfully dreamless sleep, he was in a rush to collapse onto his bed. The goal was to hopefully not wake up until well into tomorrow afternoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the goal, at least, until he saw Lust sitting on the couch with a book in hands. Forever known for disrupting plans, upon seeing him, Horror suddenly found his day rescheduled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror didn't exactly know how his day had been rerouted, per say, or even why— but the realization that it simply was, was final. Lust had crawled out of his room for the first time in days, it'd be stupid to just ignore him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no mistaking the fact that after days of working he was currently in no shape to attempt to throw himself into a conversation with anyone, but there was no mistaking the fact that that wasn't going to stop him either. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The decision was made. It had been made long before Horror even realized what it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror sat on the couch a scant few inches away from Lust, it's aged fabric easily dipping beneath his weight as the stuffing had been beaten from it after years of use. Lust didn't look up, and turned a page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Here goes nothing' were the words that rattled harshly inside of Horror's head as he opened his mouth and realized he had nothing to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you need some new books," he stated bluntly, because it was the first thing that came to his mind. Lust often  said anything off the top of his head, and nothing but common sense was stopping Horror from giving it a try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"there should be some more at the dump. i'll look on my next trip there. crooks has been nagging me about it anyway," He drawled nonchalantly. "anything interest you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust hummed in a tone that could ambiguously be deciphered as confirmation or dismissal, turning another page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd often heard of "the silent treatment" as a joking threat thrown between couples or friends. Horror had honestly thought it was a dream. A way for someone to show their anger towards you by not speaking to or interacting with you at all? When put that way, the silent treatment sounded simply like well earned peace and quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now, reflecting, he knew that even silence was terrible in abundance. And that the silent treatment was a punishment aimed at the long game. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i'll take you with me. it won't be an enjoyable trip, but i think it'll be the only trip you've had in months." He gave a dry chuckle. "i could take you to a secluded pool in waterfall. it's one of the few places here that's almost decent. the underground was never truly meant for tourism anyway." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once it had been. Horror had used to see advertisements about hotels in the Capital posted on the walls of Grillby's and while, indeed, the underground was a prison, there were beautiful parts of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horrortale just wasn't beautiful anymore. He had tried to keep Lust from realizing that. But keeping him tucked away in the house all day hadn't even shielded him from the gross reality of his universe now had it? It might have actually made it worse in hindsight. Because it was a reality Lust had come to realize not from the dust coated paths through Hotland, nor in the bloated corpses that littered some parts of the Waterfall, but right here. Because Horror's world was rotten, and it's decay spread like an infection into every crease and crevice and into the hearts of its inhabitants. Because when Lust got a first glimpse of how horrid this world was, he saw it was in the glinting reflection of insanity in Horror's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just as Horror realized he had let the silence stretch on a little too long, another page turned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"there'd be plenty of stuff for you to collect there. i'd give you a killer story to tell to your brother sometime."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would do anything Lust wanted if he could just find out what he needed to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bit of time wasted on getting a few books or on a trip to Waterfall or helping Lust collect a few trinkets were more than acceptable losses in exchange for the normality Horror craved. It was time not even truly wasted to be exact, not if it was spent with Lust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if he could hear his thoughts, Lust finally decided to speak up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you're awful chatty today."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It struck him as humorous for a moment. There was a sense of dramatic irony in having the phrase reflected back at him. Horror found himself caught off guard to find himself on the opposite end of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't sure how it felt to see that a small part of himself had rubbed off Lust, as if he'd gained some of his traits through the process of fucking osmosis. But then again, after all this time how much of Lust had rubbed off on him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"oh really?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well you don't seem keen on saying anything, so i decided it's the perfect time to annoy you for once."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust shrugged. "Guess you're right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And suddenly, the conversation was over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the shortest conversation he probably ever had with Lust, and he wasn't sure if that bothered him. It most certainly didn't feel right. But then again, not much did nowadays. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next to him, another page turned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heya guys! Haitus lasted a lot longer than i thought it would, which seems to be a running trend for me. This chapter is pretty slow and not a lot happens compared to previous and upcoming chapters, sorry! Thanks to everyone whose stuck with this story anyway!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. First This, Then That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>F</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horror felt like an intruder in his own home the moment he stepped foot through the entrance of Lust's bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>It was like crossing a line, breaking a barrier. It was as if the creaking of the door was some sort of break-in alarm and if he lingered just a bit too long then the police would be on his heels. But he had knocked first at least— he had made sure of that. Three curt knocks before he stuck his nose somewhere that screamed he wasn't welcome. Who said criminals didn't have manners?</p><p> </p><p>In the dark room he could just barely make out the tuft of white fur that has perched itself on top of the bed with eyes that were watchful and wary of him. It was a poor excuse of a watchdog as it growled and yipped and huffed at him from it's seat, but made no move to show Horror the bite behind it's bark. Lust, tangled in his covers and sound asleep, had no reaction to the intrudance. Horror tried not to think about how many boundaries he was breaking, wandering into his room in the middle of the night.</p><p> </p><p>He shuffled in as quietly as he was capable of, to surprising success.</p><p> </p><p>Having shed his jacket in the livingroom it was marginally easier to manurve around without rustling, now sporting only his threadbare T-shirt. It was agonzingly quiet. As if the room was possessed by a kind of calm only Lust could bring.</p><p> </p><p>Downstairs, he could hear his brother move about.</p><p> </p><p>Horror rounded the room, making it to the other side of the bed where, next to it, a nightstand sat. It was a small, wooden thing. It's legs were creaky and there were chips and waterstains on the wood.  Lust's possessions covered most of its surface, trickets strewn  about.</p><p> </p><p>Horror cleared a space on the small, cramped nightstand, swiping pens and  charms out of the way. Satisfied with the small area of space he'd freed, he sorted through the bag at his side. Out of it he took the biggest book; it was large and thick and had something to do with physics he believed, but no one could really know without reading it due to its missing cover. It was set down slowly and silently before Horror began to rummage through the bag again. The next biggest book was taken out this time, and it was about the ocean. There was a good chance it was a book meant for children— as anyone could quickly figure out from it's cover. It had a cartoonish illustration of a coral reef on the front of it and a diagram of some type of deep sea fish on the back. But he thought Lust would like it still.</p><p> </p><p>Horror emptied the entire bag that way; slowly removing each book and examining it for quality before he set it atop of the growing stack. He was content to think that Lust would be pleased when he finally woke up to find them.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, it was time for him to go.</p><p> </p><p>Still, without his permission, his traitorous eyes drifted to Lust's sleeping face.</p><p> </p><p>It was the nicest he'd seen Lust's face in a while, so much prettier without the flighty eyes he'd grown used to Lust wearing around him. His face was slack with a small puddle of drool forming beneath his chin. He was as carefree in sleep as he had once been around Horror only weeks ago. </p><p> </p><p>The room was dark and he looked etheral as a bit of pale and weak light slipped in through the curtins. He looked kind and unbothered. Horror just wished it was a look Lust carried with him into the waking world.</p><p> </p><p>Eager to put a damper on Horror's temporaily improved mood, the dog bounced across then bed and settled itself in front of Lust, blocking his face from veiw. A loyal sheriff come to ruin the fun.</p><p> </p><p>A snarl quietly worked its way up Horror's throat, and, as if it believed itself to be a hundred times bigger than it actually was, the dog challenged him with a muted growl of its own. Maybe it was stupid. Maybe it just cared about its owner that much. Stars knew Horror did.</p><p> </p><p>Behind it, Lust moved, halfheartedly brushing fur from his face before resuming his drooling. The snarl died in Horror's throat, and the dog silenticed itself.</p><p> </p><p>Any second now, he would go.</p><p> </p><p>But first Horror took a bit of time to look around the room absindmindedly, even though he couldn't see much.</p><p> </p><p>It was messy, as was customary for a sans. He'd found that out the hard way after nearly tripping on some unidentified object on his way in.</p><p> </p><p>The room had been sparse, borderline bare when Lust first arrived, so how exactly he had managed to produce such a wreck was a mystery far beyond Horror. Perhaps the mess had followed him, trailing at his feet like his obedient dog. Ready to make himself at home anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered what Lust's room back in Underlust looked like. And how many nightly vistitors passed through it with intentions not nearly innocent as Horror. Disgust combined with another hot, sharp feeling in his chest that spiked as he thought about it. He didn't like the idea.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, he would be leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Although, he needed a minute first. The room smelled like Lust. It wasn't a scent easily decribed, and one Horror honestly hadn't noticed until the current moment. It had crept in through the back door with Lust and settled itself into the house at the same time he did.</p><p> </p><p>Lust smelled like how it felt to be bundled in warm sheets on a cold morning, but also the feeling of when music was played so loud it reverberated in your chest. At least that's would Horror felt best described it. Afterall, how easy was it to truly describe what home smelled like?</p><p> </p><p>In the end, it was a decidedly pleasant one, Horror decided.</p><p> </p><p>Oh right. He needed to be going.</p><p> </p><p>While in his thoughts he had inched himself towards the doorway, although not by any meaningful amount. It was something at least.</p><p> </p><p>He took another step, finally intent on leaving, and, beneath his shoe, something he hoped wasn't too important broke. A curse flew out his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Sheets ruffled from behind him and Horror froze. Blearily, Lust pushed himself up. "horror?" He asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Horror's head snapped towards him like a deer caught in the headlights. In a part of his mind, he reasoned that if he stayed still enough he could be overlooked. Lust hardly looked much awake anyway. Was it an implausible idea? Probably. "go back to sleep lust." He hushed instead.</p><p> </p><p>"'s going on?" </p><p> </p><p>"i just dropped off the books i said i was gonna get ya," Horror slowly lifted his foot and winced as he saw the smashed glass underneath, shattered beyond recognition. Hopefully Lust wouldn't miss it. His voice was gentle and apologetic as he looked back to him. "now sleep."</p><p> </p><p>Lust, in spite of his quiet request, pushed himself up, jostling the dog by his side who let out a yip of complaint. Blinking awake with all the haste of a sunbathing cat, he looked at the pile on his table and then back to Horror, thankfully overlooking or simply not noticing whatever trinket that had been destroyed.</p><p> </p><p>Horror could imagine he was a fearsome sight to see lingering in the corner of the room in the middle of the night. A hulking outline of sharp edges and one illuminating, blood red eye that stared unrelentingly.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Lust didn't seem particularly scared as his mind sluggishly drew the pieces together. He nodded and slumped back down. "thank you." </p><p> </p><p>Horror shrugged. His shoulders bunched into a nervous curve like a bow pulled taut and he felt awkward and uncoordinated as he was unexpectedly put in the spotlight. "i owe it to you." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"really?" Lust asked bluntly as if he wanted to hear Horror suffer through saying it again. Just to be sure. "you do?"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, bigtime."</p><p> </p><p>Lust laid down and shifted his gaze to a wall- too dark to see clearly, but so much more welcoming to look at. It must be hard to hold eye contact with someone he had  been avoiding for the past weeks. It certainly was for Horror.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to talk about what happened. But at the same time he almost did, if only for the sake of ripping off the bandaid and allowing things to finally get back to normal. But Lust gave him no time to be conflicted on the matter.</p><p> </p><p>"i looked through that camera." He murmered. The first initiative he had taken to speak to Horror in… how long? "the girl's name was summer."</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Horror had no clue what he was talking about. When he finally did realize, a irritated sort of guilt washed over him. "oh. i didn't know."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't like giving his food names. Not when it was so much easier to think of them as meals instead of a people. It was weird hearing about the life his dinner had lived before it ended up on his plate</p><p> </p><p>"her name was written on it. there were pictures on the camera. she was hiking with her family i think."</p><p> </p><p>The words came out before Horror could even realizes how cold they were. "i figured. you'd have to be pretty stupid to fall in the underground otherwise."</p><p> </p><p>He'd meant it jokingly, but Lust frowned. "i wonder if they're looking for her."</p><p> </p><p>"most likely." Horror said easily.</p><p> </p><p>"i wonder if any more will fall in."</p><p> </p><p>He hardly regretted what he'd done for the sake of survival. "hopefully."</p><p> </p><p>Lust opened his mouth to say something before holding himself back . And then, several moments later, he tried again. "her body. her meat. Did. . .it go to good homes?"</p><p> </p><p>"it went to homes that desperately needed the food." Horror tapped his chin, thinking of a way to elaborate. "none of it was wasted if that's what you're asking."</p><p> </p><p>Horror was in no place to judge the moral standing of the monsters of Horrortale, not when his own was so deeply fucked.  He searched Lust's face in a attempt to figure out how he felt, how he was reacting to the information. A cue to show him he'd said the right thing. But Lust chose to look blankly at the ceiling, eyes tracing faint cracks in the walls instead. "that's nice."</p><p> </p><p>Horror nodded and resigned himself to sit on the edge of the bed. "it's spring now and there will be more humans coming soon." He said to no one in particular.</p><p> </p><p>"i know."</p><p> </p><p>"is that a good thing or a bad thing to you?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lust made a noncommital noise, and said with suprising casualty; "it depends."</p><p> </p><p>"it. . .does." Horror agreed. Perhaps perspective was the main variable. The death of a human was a tragedy, but when taking into consideration all the mouths it would feed, it didn't seem as much. But then again, wolves didn't mourn the death of rabbits.</p><p> </p><p>It was an idea to muse over. An idea he hadn't expected to come from Lust.</p><p> </p><p>Horror thought a bit harder about a new subject to transfer to. "you'll like those new books, i think."</p><p> </p><p>Lust petted the soft hair of the content canine in his lap and cocked his head. "hopefully i won't be around long enough to read them all."</p><p> </p><p>"ouch." Was all Horror had to say.</p><p> </p><p>"i meant because the machine should be complete soon," His tone carried a hint of regret. Or maybe guilt. Horror heard the shuffling of sheets before Lust finally stilled, realizing he hadn't made his previous words appear any kinder. "that was cold," he said almost shamefully. "i didn't mean it."</p><p> </p><p>"it was understandable." Horror admitted,  bemused. </p><p> </p><p>"maybe, but kinda shitty too."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was shitty in their own way at times, Horror most certainly was. And who deserved forgiveness for it more than Lust? "and if murdering someone in front of you isn't, then it's at least justifed."</p><p> </p><p>And Lust snorted. He snorted, and then giggled, and then he laughed. He laughed in small, tired hiccups and it was the most beautful sound Horror had been graced with in weeks. </p><p> </p><p>He relaxed on the edge of the bed, and, for a moment, felt like slightly less of a intruder. </p><p> </p><p>"i'm sorry." He said, and he was infinitely thankful that Lust didn't ask what for. Thankfully he didn' have to make an ass of himself trying to explain why.</p><p> </p><p>"i know." Lust offered easily.</p><p> </p><p>Silence filled the void of unspoken words between then. Not particularly foreign, but warm and heave and welcomed. Because Horror was scared to hear what Lust might say after that. Even more scared that he'd have to be the first to talk.</p><p> </p><p>He fell back, laying chest up on the bed and stared at the empty ceiling. The same one he knew Lust staring at.</p><p> </p><p>"did it upset you?" He asked. 'Did i upset you?' He meant.</p><p> </p><p>Lust didn't speak for a long while. "go to sleep Horror."</p><p> </p><p>It isn't a icy shut down. But rather a warm suggestion. Like an offer to escape.</p><p> </p><p>And something almost like affection lingered on the edge of his tone. Or maybe Horror was tired. Tired and desperate.</p><p> </p><p>"did it?"</p><p> </p><p>A pillow landed on his face, with enough force to startle him. He snorted and threw it back at Lust.</p><p> </p><p>"sleep, horror. now." Lust said, firmer.</p><p> </p><p>Horror decided to drop it. A subject for another time then.</p><p> </p><p>Before all of this, before the long silences and days of avoiding each other like the plague, Lust had taught him an important lesson in taking his time. In making sure one task was done, and done properly, before moving onto the next— not matter how small it was. First make the blueprints before finding the parts. Do his patrol before worrying about scavenging the dump. First this, then that.</p><p> </p><p>He got Lust talking to him again. And he'd revel in this small victory before pushing any further. He didn't need an answer yet, it was hardly necessary right now. Lust could meander around the subject for as long as he liked as far as Horror was concerned.</p><p> </p><p>As Lust shifted yet again and settled into sleep, Horror strengthened his decision. It wasn't his virtue, but he was patient enough. He'd sit and wait for however long he needed too.</p><p> </p><p>Horror let his eyes finally weigh closed, sleep lapping at the edge of his mind like the returning tide. For all the times Lust endulged his dark mornings, the least he could do was return the favor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im not dead guys! This was supposed to be posted much MUCH soon but things came up in my personal life and the story got put on hold for a while.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and criticism are very welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>